It All Started With a Train Ride
by Storylady35
Summary: On the one day he decided to catch the train… the one time he helped a young woman struggling in the busy train… it changed his whole life. A young woman so scared of every sudden sound… with scars… clear abuse… yet opens to him and opens him. *Sesshomaru OCC. Past Abuse nothing like 'Wedding' *
1. Introduction

Hey there!

Thanks for reading and please review.

What?

That's all I have to say.

Oh, PS. Thanks to Mi Ling Chi and Curiosity- Or n0t for their help.

Ok, enjoy


	2. Day 1: Damsel in Distress

**A/N: Just to let you know, Sesshomaru is seriously OCC in here. I've been experimenting with different styles of writing and thought I might try flipping him a little. You might not like it so just giving a heads up. Enjoy!**

Day 1: Damsel in Distress

As another drunk bumped into him, he cursed and held in a deep animalistic growl. _Just my luck… the car breaks down the day of a big match. _He grunted as a man bumped into him again, tossing him to the side. The train buckled around a bend. The drunks cheered but the man gasped in pain as an elbow bumped into his side. _This is pathetic. _

The train slowed for the station and people buckled to move out or climb on. "Uh… ah… uee." Something was pushed into his chest and pressed hard against him. He looked down and saw a fragile woman grab hold of his shirt for support. Her eyes looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "Sorry." She tried to push herself away but someone pushed her back into him. A cheer flowed over the train as it pulled away but she gasped in pain and fear, tossed around like a doll between the moving people.

The tears began to fall as she pushed back but clearly too weak and too scared to fight against it. He understood her fear. Trapped in a loud, hot, sweaty train, where they couldn't move or breath was a terrifying experience. Even for him. Letting go of the rail above him, the man grabbed hold of her, pulling her close. "Hold onto me."

She looked a little shocked at his request but grabbed hold and held tight. "Thank you."

"Where are you… going to?" He asked, grunting in the middle as someone bumped him again but managed to protect the woman from the tussle.

"Ten Shrine. The next… ah!" she gasped again as the whole train shook and people pushed against her.

"Watch it!" he shouted on her behalf he held her tight, even pushing back against some of the men.

But at last the train pulled to a stop and the doors open. The many football fans didn't want to get off but with a tight grip on her wrist, the man pulled the poor woman off the train and into the station. The man stood as the train pulled away and the station cleared. "Well… that was eventful." He looked to the woman as she bent double, panting as her hands pressed on her knees, keeping her up. He blinked. "Are you alright?"

"I… I… just… need… to get… my… breath back." She gasped once more then managed to stand up but then put her hand to her head. "Wow, I feel dizzy." She staggered over to a wall, her eyes closed as she leant on it. "Ah my head…."

"When was the last time you ate?"

She leant on the wall, eyes closed and breathing deeply. "Umm… lunch… yesterday."

_She's nearly fainting. _"Look, you need to eat. Keep your strength up." His hand grabbed her arm and pulled her up. "Come on, there's a newsagent just up ahead. I'll buy you a coffee."

"I'm alright."

"It wasn't a request." He almost pulled her across the station to the stairs. By then she was walking willingly but kept her eyes away from him. The coffee was bitter and cheap but warm and the sticky bun with it was the first to hit her stomach in a long time. "Umm… thank you." She swallowed a mouthful of cake and looked up at the man beside her as they sat in a park just down from the station. "Thank you… for everything."

"It was nothing." He said, not looking her in the eye. But his mind was running over things he's observed. "Where are you going? I'll escort you."

"I… I'm fine."

"No, I will escort you. So where are you going?"

"To my friend's home. It's just a few blocks away… I think."

"You… think?"

She kept her head turned away. "I haven't been here in a long time alright?"

"Humm. Which way?"

The woman stood and began walking down the path in the park. The man stood and walked beside her. She was so small, her hair was black with a slight wave in it, coming to her shoulders. She wore tired old jeans and her shoes were almost worn out. The only new thing about her was the shirt she was wearing but it appeared to be a man's shirt. And from how it hung on her, three sizes too big.

"What's your name?"

"Umm… it's… it's… its Rin."

"You sound uncertain."

"No… I just… well…"

"How can you be uncertain of your own name?"

"It's complicated." She brushed her hair over her ear and looked the other way. "There, that's Kim's house." She ran to the crossing and went over to the house she motioned to. It was small and tiny. "Well… here we goes." She reached up and knocked twice, wiping her hands down the jeans.

Stood behind her, the man looked at her hands. _She's nervous?_

The door opened and a woman in a long green dress came out. "Yes? Can I help you?"

"Yes, is Kim in? She's not expecting me but…." She shrugged and smiled.

"Kim who dear?"

The smile vanished. "Kim… Kim Night. Kimberley?"

"Oh…" the woman stepped out onto the street and shook her head. "Kimberley use to live here but… that was about three years ago. She moved away."

Rin's eyes widened in shock. "No…"

"Yes. I remember the name because she had some post come here and asked me to forward it on to her."

"Do you… still have her address?"

"I'm afraid not, she must have dealt with the change of address as they stopped coming. I threw out where she is now. Sorry dear."

"No, it's… it's alright." She sighed and lowered her head. "Thanks for your help." Once the woman was inside, Rin gave a deeper hopeless sigh and covered her face with her hand. "Shit."

Behind her, the man blinked. "What's wrong?"

"Oh… just… I had hoped Kim would put me up for the night."

"You have nowhere to stay?" He looked over her again. _No luggage, hardly dressed… no contact with the person she was meeting… _"You're running away."

She turned and stared up at him. "How did you know that?"

"I'm very good at observing people. I can see things others can't."

"Bit like that BBC Sherlock show?"

"I'm not that good. But I can tell you're running away from _someone_. And you decided to do it quickly, with no plan."

Rin sighed and lowered her head. "Yeah. I have no plan, no family to call on, and my only friend has moved."

He looked over her again. "Follow me."

"Eh? Why?" She looked up suddenly, eyes wide. "Where we going?"

"To my apartment. You can spend the night at mine then think up a plan tomorrow."

She blushed bright red and looked at her tattered old shoes. "I… I really don't need that. Besides, you don't even know me."

"And you don't know me. But you are in need of help. And…" He looked away to the floor suddenly and slid his hand into his jacket pocket. "I can never deny a damsel in distress."

The blush on her face grew even deeper. "I… I really do appreciate your help. I'll make it up to you, I promise!"

He turned his back on her and walked away. "Just come alone."

"Wait… umm… I…" She bit her lip as he looked over his shoulder. "I… I don't know your name."

He turned back a little, a breeze passing over him and shifting his hair slightly. "It's Sesshomaru. Now… let's go."

"Hai!"

He blinked at the strange sound then shook his head and went on down the road, the girl a few stepped behind. He kept his head down and thought over the woman. His observations were biting at him. The most obvious one of all was how she was dressed.

_A __**man's**__ shirt. _

It didn't take long to reach his apartment block, a tall stone building with at least fifteen stories and large glass windows. Quite expensive looking but also quite humble, fitting in with its surroundings. Sesshomaru walked inside without hesitation and went right to the lift, pressing the call button.

Rin fiddled with the edge of her shirt, suddenly conscious how she looked in this clean place and beside a man in a black semi-formal suit and shocking ear length silver hair. The lift arrived and they were the only passengers to climb aboard. The man pulled out a key and slid it into the top lock on the lift, allowing an extra floor to be lit up.

'P'

**Penthouse.**

Rin almost fainted as he pressed the button and the lift began to move, overriding all the other floors and taking them straight up. She held herself together as the doors opened to a small hallway with green plants and white walls and carpets, a window looking over the city. But she almost fainted again he opened the door.

She laughed nervously as he walked into the apartment, taking off his jacket and throwing it over one of the large white sofas with its massive pillows, overlooking a large flat screen TV with a black glass coated fire place to its side.

There was a kitchenette to the side with a work space in the middle and a long black glass table by the panoramic window, overlooking the wonderful city around them.

Rin took a step inside and could see there were at least four other rooms in the apartment, the man vanishing into one of them. She walked timidly among his possessions, walking around the kitchen, her hands eyes caught to the top of the range cooker and hob that were part of it and the stainless steel sink. The large fridge also drew her attention and she dared herself to open it.

Four bottles of white wine, a six pack of bottled beer, lemons, limes, cherries and a few bananas… milk, orange juice and bottled water…

She frowned at its bareness.

"I don't eat in much."

She jumped about three feet backwards, slamming the door as she did with a shattering bang.

The man blinked at her outrageous behaviour then held out a phone. "Call whoever you need."

Rin's eyes went between him and the phone. "I… I've no one to call."

"There must be someone."

"There are… but I can't call them. They don't even know I'm gone. The less they know, the safer they are."

_What kind of trouble is she in? _He put the phone down and sighed. "Well… would you like something to eat? I'll order in pizza if you want. I'm starving as it is."

"I… I'd be very grateful."

"Alright, go sit down, I'll find the menus."

She walked slowly around him, keeping a good two meters between them then went over to the sofa, sitting down and leaning on a pillow. Sesshomaru kept an eye on her as he hunted in the spotless kitchen for the take away menus. _Dam Miss Culer__ always moving them when she cleans…_

Finally he gathered them from their assorted hiding places and went over to the sofa. "Right, what do you want? We have…" he stopped as he rounded the chair, looking at her.

She was fast asleep, her hands tight to the pillow, her breath steady and calm. He let his shock melt away and smiled softly, putting the menus on the side and sliding his hands under her. She was as light as a she looked, which was very, and he was able to carry her without waking her to one of the bedrooms in his house, lying her down on top of the covers then finding a light blanket to cover her with. He watched as she rolled and tossed for a moment then settled back down.

Slowly and silently, he left, pulling the door closed and pulling out his phone.

"Jack. We need to talk…."

**A/N: Don't be fooled by this first 'day'. Sesshomaru **_**is**_** different. He's just… well, after being in a hot sticky train for a very long time… he's a little moody. And yes… I gave him a haircut. And No, Jack is not Jaken, as you will find out on Day 4.**


	3. Day 2: Running Away

Day 2: Running Away

Rin yawned and stretched and sighed as she opened her eyes. _Where... where am I? _She looked around the room and noticed it had its own bathroom, a small digital TV and wardrobe as well as a darkened view of the city instead of the forth wall. The walls were white with a black stripe at the top while the celling and carpet were a dark chocolate brown colour and furry to her feet.

_Of course… I… I finally did it… I finally ran away. _She smiled and found her feet, swaying a little and grabbing her stomach. _My god, when was the last time I __**ate**__! _With a sigh, she walked over to the door and opened it. A soft piano music filled the air and she walked around, careful not to touch anything as she followed the sounds. It pulled her to a room at the far end of the apartment.

A two tier room as the top half held a large double bed, walk in wardrobe and bathroom while downstairs, as she leaned over the banister, had the only mess in the apartment on a large desk with computer and office chair on the far wall. But there was also a table with chairs, a cd player and…

_A grand piano?_

That was where her saviour was sat, playing with his eyes almost drifted closed, smoothly touching each key in perfect time and harmony. She sighed softly and leant on the barrier. _Wow, he's amazing. _Closing her eyes, she felt her voice cry out. _I haven't felt this way in years._

She closed her eyes and listened as he continued, unaware of her presence.

Finally the song drew to its end and he artist sighed loudly, standing up and walking back to his desk. She also sighed loudly, drawing his attention to her. He looked up as she leant on the banister, her tatty clothes standing out once more but also the blissful smile on her face with her eyes softly closed.

"Rin?"

She jumped back a few feet and opened her eyes. "Oh… oh… I… I'm so sorry. I… I didn't mean to spy."

He looked away. "It's alright. I think better when I play."

"I'm sorry for disturbing you."

"You didn't. I didn't even know you were there." He looked up with a simple blank face. "If you are hungry, there is some bread in the kitchen and some cereal in the cupboard. The coffee's fresh too if you want it."

"Umm… thanks. I'll… go get some." She turned and left him alone, returning to the kitchen where on the surface was an open loaf of bread, a three different newspaper one being the financial times while there was also a gossip magazine and a few letters.

Rin walked over to the papers and picked them up. The financial times was going on about the drop in the economy but the other two had similar headings. Some famous singer had gone missing overnight, apparently kidnapped and held for random. Rin flicked quickly in the papers, fascinated by the story.

But then her hunger returned and she got herself some breakfast, guessing where someone like Sesshomaru would keep all his food and cutlery. Nothing in the kitchen surprised her; she had him down as a cornflake eater and a bit of a drinker but his taste in wine was fine and expensive. His choice in beer was quite cheap but the water was pure bottled and imported from japan.

_One thing is for sure… _she thought as she started to eat. _This guy is bloody rich. _Her eyes drew to the financial times and thought back to the messy paper covered desk. _Must be some kind of business man or accountant. Or a crook._

"Rin I…"

Before he got any further, she jumped out of her chair, dropping her coffee and sending it all over the newspapers as well as smashing the mug. "Shit!" She swore, trying to save the paper as it absorbed the drink. "I am so sorry. I didn't mean to… I'm just… I… oh shit!"

Sesshomaru sighed from behind her. "It's alright, I've already read it and I can always pick up a new one."

"I'm _**so**_ sorry."

"Relax. It's nothing serious." He looked at her, that blank expression and cool eyes…

Rin looked away quickly. _Oh crap, he thinks I'm some… mad clumsy twit!_

In truth his thoughts were much more serious. Rin lowered her head and kept looking away. "I… Thank you for giving me somewhere to spend the night. I'll be out of your hair soon enough."

"It's fine. I have a spare bedroom and you are in need of help. Stay as long as you need."

"But… I… I can't. This place… it's…"

"Going to waste. I pay for this apartment and yet the extra rooms are never used."

"But…"

"Please, stay. As my guest. I ask nothing in return."

She kept her head down, away from his eyes. "Only until I get on my feet."

"Very well. Now… I think you need a change of clothes."

"No no no, there is no way I'm letting you…"

He went to the door and looked at some plastic bags, ranging in size and shape that had been left there. "Too late I'm afraid."

Rin blinked at the bags. "But… I…"

"I had a friend go and buy them for me. I had to guess your size but something should fit."

"I… I…"

"Go try them on. And I'm sorry if they are out of your style…" he rolled his eyes and sighed. "My friend is a little… over keen sometimes."

"You didn't have to…"

"Stop apologising and go change." He sighed as he looked over her. That shirt stood out beyond anything else. He had a feeling she wanted to get out of it as soon as she could. "Just… go and get changed."

With a nervous smile, she walked around him to the bags and picked some up, opening them to peep inside. "Thank you Sesshomaru. I'll pay you back when I can."

"Go change." He repeated and watched as she vanished into her room.

He shook his head and went to the papers on the desk, looking at the front cover of one. _Icy Sky. Her stage name… no one knows her real one. _He sighed softly. _This is a publicity stunt if I ever saw one. She'll be back in a month or two. Talking about how she went off to find herself and so on. _He huffed in his mind. _Women. _He threw the papers in the recycling and picked up the financial. _Not looking good. Stocks keep dropping like this and we'll be in even more trouble. _

He sighed and looked at the mess on the countertop as coffee dripped off the side. _That's the messiest I've ever seen this place._ He mused, a little entertained by the fact. Then he put the paper down and cleaned it up.

"Umm…" He looked over at Rin as she walked over to him, now changed into a pair of decent dark brown jeans, a purple striped top and a demi jacket, her hair pulled back off her face with a small slide. "What do you think?" she asked shyly.

"I think Jack did a good job. For once."

"Is Jack your friend?"

"Yes. We've known each other for years." He looked at her then sighed. "Rin, I can't keep avoiding this, I have to ask. Who are you running from?"

She took a breath, expecting it herself. "I really don't want to talk about it."

"Don't tell me his name then. Just tell me what he's done to you."

Rin frowned. "Who said it was a _he_?"

He frowned back. "Shall I just tell you what I've worked out?" He stepped away from her and leant on the counter, staring at her. "Just tell me when you want to take over. It's a man… at least ten years older than you judging by the size of his shirt. Strong too I'd say by those bruises on your neck." She moved her hand to cover them, not realising her jacket didn't cover them completely. Sesshomaru nodded. "He has been abusive to you for a while, years even, long enough that you wore out your shoes and he controls your finances so you can't get more. I'd say two nights ago he took advantage of you… most likely at his house, not yours because he destroyed your top in the process so you had to take his. It's not the first time and you decided enough was enough and ran away, probably getting the first train out of… where ever you were. You got a train because he has your passport or you would have got a plane, no matter the cost." He closed his eyes and thought. "You probably got off the train at its last destination, as far from him as you could get. Then you took stock of where you were and thought about getting the train to your friends. And the fact that you didn't know she'd moved means you're not close… but desperate." He opened his eyes, stood up straight and stared at her. "Have I missed anything?"

Rin stood and he realised she was on the edge of tears. "It's not as simple as that."

"What else is there?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Rin…"

"I don't!" her eyes screwed up as she snapped at him. "I'm sorry but I don't want to talk about it!"

"I see. Fine. We won't talk about it. But you should know…" he stepped a little closer to her and held out his hand. "Whoever he is… whatever… _complication_ there is…" Slowly, he took hold of her hand and held it tight. "You are safe here."

Her hand squeezed his back. "Thank you." She whispered then pulled away.

He sighed the stepped away from her, going towards his room. "I'll be in my room. Feel free to do whatever you wish."

"Hai." She whispered, turning away as he left.

~!~!~

Sat at his desk, Sesshomaru put down the papers in front of him and sighed loudly. This was normally so easy. Why today was it so hard?

"Hey Sesshomaru… what do you eat?"

He looked up at the balcony as Rin leant on it, smiling at him. "Sorry?"

"What do you eat?"

"Food?"

She laughed. "No I mean… there is no food in this apartment. I've looked. No rice or pasta or meat of any kind… a few frozen peas and a loaf of bread but that's it! I mean… what do you live off!?"

He looked down away from her to the paperwork. "I normally eat out and when I don't, I order a take away. I'm not much of a cook."

She sighed and turned around. "Well, they don't call me the great improviser for no reason."

"Wait, what are you doing?"

She turned back, grinning. "I'm making dinner." Her grin faded slightly. "If I'm going to stay here… I don't want to feel like a leach. I'll pull my weight and do chores and such. At least until I get a job. Then I can pay rent and work to get my own place." She smiled and vanished before the man below had chance to think or speak.

He sat down and thought.

_I eat at some of the finest restaurants this city has to offer… I eat Michelin star every night… _he cringed slightly. _No offence to Rin but… I don't know if I can do a hash dash meal._

He sighed, sat… and waited.

"Sesshomaru… dinner's ready."

_Better not hurt her feelings._ He thought, standing up and walking to the lounge with the dining table. Rin was stood, smiling at him at the perfectly laid table with two plates of food on each place setting.

He blinked. It actually looked quite good. "Egg fried rice? I didn't know I had any rice here."

Rin nodded. "I found it tucked away in the back of the cupboard. I was looking for some baked beans to make a sort of… fry up with but…." She smiled a little wider and sat down. "Come on, it's horrid cold."

He sat and picked up a fork, eating a mouthful quickly. "Pass the soy sauce?" Her hand slid under his as the round container was passed and his eyes met hers. She looked down at her food. "This is really good Rin. You enjoy cooking?"

"Oh yes, it's a favourite past time of mine."

"I see."

She blushed for some reason and shovelled a few mouthfuls for an excuse not to speak.

He kept his eyes away from her as well, eating in silence. It was nice silence, not uncomfortable. The TV in the background helped.

Sesshomaru huffed slightly. "What do you think of this nonsense with Icy Sky? I say it's a publicity stunt."

Rin kept her eyes on her food but shrugged. "I think the life of a celebrity is much harder than people think. And the press should stick to important things like wars. Not what some posh twit is wearing at their latest premiere or what _sugar_ some dick has on his arm."

His eyes widened at her. "Not one for fame then?"

"It has its uses. I mean…" she looked up at the TV and nodded. "Sky _is_ different. She's not in the headlines very much. She keeps out of the way, she sings and does her shows. Sure she turns up at parties now and then but she never makes a fool of herself." She nodded and looked at Sesshomaru. "And did you know, almost half her profits go to charities? No one every mentions that part of her life."

"She is a nice girl." He said, nodding as he finished his food.

"If she has gone missing, it's probably to get away from the press for a bit. That's all."

"Maybe."

Rin sighed as she stood up and picked up his plate.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he looked at her hand. Or more precisely; her wrist. He reached out quickly and grabbed hold of her hand before she held his plate. She gasped but he ignored it, pulling back the sleeve to reveal it properly. A long silver healed scar crossed her wrist.

He looked up at her shocked and her eyes filled with tears, yanking her arm free. "That was a long time ago."

"How long has this been going on?"

Her head lowered as tears began to fall. "About… seven years."

"How old are you now?"

"Twenty four."

"And you tried to…?"

"I was eighteen. I saw no other way out."

He sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." She looked up and met his eyes. "I'm free… now."

**A/N: Probably should have given you a heads up on Rin's past… but I wanted you readers to see all this as Sesshomaru sees it. Finding things out as they go along and feeling the shock and hurt as he does. Sorry if it upsets but things do get better. Promise.**


	4. Day 3: The Stomach

Day 3: The Stomach.

Rin rolled under the covers of her bed and yawned, stretching her back out like a cat by a warm fire. She muttered and moaned then stood up and walked to her private bathroom.

_Funny… I've been here two days and I feel right at home. _

She had a shower and dressed, walking out to the main living area. "Sesshomaru?"

_It's only nine am. He might be in bed. _Her face grew hot at the idea of him asleep, probably topless with just a sheet over his… _Stop thinking perverted thoughts! You just got out of one relationship, take some time for yourself! Then again, Sesshomaru is…_

She shook her head and went to the kitchen to distract her mind. The three papers were already there but no magazine today. There was also a hand written note, addressed to her.

_Rin._

_Sorry I'm not there. I've been called to work on an emergency. I'm gonna be a while. I've left the spare key on the top for you, in case you want to go out and do something. _

_Don't worry, you're safe. _

_I've also left you some spending money as I realised last night that you clearly enjoy cooking and yet I don't have any food or ingredients in my home. Why don't you go to the store and buy some things? As you said yesterday, if you're going to live here, you might as well help out and you are a great cook. _

_Don't think of it as charity or anything, you'll be cooking for me too so it's a service. Think of it as rent. Buy whatever you need and want, you probably know better than I do what you need to eat properly._

_I'll try and be back around nine but I can't make any promises. These things can go on for a while. _

_Sesshomaru_

_Ps. Leaving my old mobile, you can ring me if anything goes wrong. Speed dial 5. _

Rin blinked then looked at the phone left on the work surface, next to a pair of keys next to a small wad of cash. She blinked again and smiled, looking back at the letter. _Don't worry, you're safe._

For the first time in a very long time, she actually believed those words.

~!~!~

"I'm back, Rin."

"Welcome home."

He stopped where he was. He smiled. It felt nice to have a voice call back to him. The apartment normally felt so cold when he came home late at night. And the smell of cooking was delightful. "What's for dinner?"

Rin popped her head around and smiled at him. "Steak with a whisky and mushroom sauce. And I made a cake for pudding."

He walked over to her and poured himself a cup of coffee. "Smells lovely."

"Well, now that your home I can finish off. How do you like your steak?"

"Medium rare."

She stood and looked up at the ceiling, thinking. "Will you take medium? That way the veg can cook."

"Alright." He leant on the counter and watched as she sped around the place. "Have a good time at the shops?"

"Oh yes." She said, spinning on the spot with a pan of vegetables. "It's funny but supermarket shopping is so much nicer than clothes shopping. Food never goes out of style and you never have to worry if a new product will make you look good or not."

He smiled and had a drink. _This is nice. Not as… lonely. _His eyes drifted to her wrist as she held the frying pan. _You'll never be in that sort of situation again Rin. I promise, I'll look after you._

~!~!~

"Rin that was the best meal I've had in ages."

"Oh don't."

"It really was and I've had some meals in my time. Can't wait to see what you do tomorrow."

"I was thinking fish."

"I like fish."

"Me too."

Silence.

"Let's put the TV on."

A crime show.

Adverts

"What an ice cream? I picked some up in the store."

"Sure, why not?"

"Chocolate or vanilla."

"Vanilla."

Ice creams.

"Rin…"

"Yes?"

"You're safe with me."

A soft pause.

"I know."

"And I will protect you."

Another pause.

"I know."

The show restarted.

"What kind of fish?"

**A/N: The way to a man's heart is through his stomach. Sesshomaru is opening up a little more here but it's only a short chapter as it is only a short experience, that he is feeling and enjoying her company and Rin is feeling his protection. (That came out wrong but you get the idea.)**


	5. Day 4: Jack

Day 4: Jack

Rin smiled and hummed as she whipped some cream in a bowl with a balloon whisk, Sesshomaru sat on the couch with his normal pile of papers. For some reason today he was working in the lounge and not his study bedroom. Rin didn't mind. His calm composed presence was nice.

She whipped the cream a little more then put it on the side. "Let's see now…"

There was a knock and a bang on the door, making her jump backwards and Sesshomaru stand up. His eyes went straight to her. "It's alright Rin, I'm expecting company."

She panted, holding her heart. "Oh… o…k then."

Sesshomaru sighed under his breath as he walked to the door. _Even the lightest sudden noise and she jumped half out of her skin. What the hell did this guy do to her? _He unlocked the door and pulled it in. "Jack."

"Yo, Sesshy!" A man walked into the apartment and shook his hand. "How you been?"

Rin looked at him as he walked in. Dressed like Sesshomaru in a suit and tie, he looked very formal and professional but his face was lively and his blonde hair was a total mess. He grinned ear to ear showing perfect white teeth.

Sesshomaru shook his hand but rolled his eyes. "I've given up telling you not to call me that."

"Oh come on Sesshy. It's that cuteness that makes all the girl's go nutso for you."

Rin felt her smile fade for some reason. _Oh come on, you've known him what? Three days? Don't get jealous over him having a girlfriend. _

"Jack, I'd like you to meet Rin. Rin, this is Jack Arven."

Rin blinked up from her washing up as Jack walked over and held out his hand. "Ah, so you're Rin. My wife Madison had a right feel trip with Sesshy's request."

"I… I didn't mean to be a bother."

"No, no bother at all. My Mad would do anything for an excuse to go shopping."

Rin smiled to the floor and Sesshomaru sighed. "Shall we go talk Jack?"

Jack nodded as Rin turned around, quickly reaching over and rubbing his hand over her butt. She screamed, span and slapped him across the cheek very quickly. Jack stood with his cheek turning red and his face turned slightly to the side. Rin stood with her mouth open and her hand still raised. Sesshomaru stood with his face still as stone.

Then Rin let out a whimper and ran into the man, holding her head to his shoulder. "I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry. I didn't mean to. I'm sorry." She started crying into him, holding herself to his shirt. "I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."

Jack stood confused as she cried but then Sesshomaru stepped over and held her shoulder. "Rin… it's alright."

"I… I didn't mean to. I'm sorry."

"Rin… it's ok. You're safe." He held her shoulder a little tighter. "Why don't you go get Jack and I a coffee? He likes it with milk and one sugar."

"Hai." She sobbed then pushed away, not meeting anyone's eyes.

Jack lifted a confused eye brow to Sesshomaru who leant over his ear. "She's been abused. She's run away from them."

"Oh… I didn't know. I wouldn't have…"

"I know. It's just your ways. But you have to be careful around her."

"I'll keep it in mind."

He leant away as Rin came back with two cups of coffee on a tray. "Here's your coffee." Her voice was low and her eyes to the tray.

Jack smiled as he took his drink. "Rin, I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"I'm the one who's sorry. I'm the one who lashed out. I shouldn't have."

"Rin…"

"I'm sorry." She sobbed a little then ran off, the tray still in her hands.

"Rin!" Sesshomaru ran after her. She went to her room and jumped into the bed, curling up and pulling a pillow over her face. It was too fast a reaction. This was instinct. The instinct to protect herself from harm. He could hear her crying into one of the pillows. Slowly, he sat by her side and reached out. "Rin… Rin it's alright." He sighed softly and stroked her hair as she cried. "You're safe."

He stroked her hair for a while as she cried then lifted her head and looked at him. He tried to smile as soft and as securely as he could. She looked at him and her eyelids drooped closed and her head landed on the pillow.

Sesshomaru sighed and stood up, turning to Jack who was in the doorway. "What the hell happened to her?"

"I wish I knew Jack." _I really wish I knew._

~!~!~

Rin sighed sleepily as she climbed out of bed, rubbing her eyes free of dried tears. _Voices? _She headed out into the lounge where the two friends were busy talking, papers tossed between them. "Sess…homa…ru?" _Man, I'm still half asleep. I must look like a real idiot._

Sesshomaru smiled up at her. "Rin."

"How long have I been asleep?"

"A few hours. Are you feeling better now?"

"Yeah. A bit. I'm sorry about…"

"Don't. It was nothing." He put a hand on her head and rubbed it for a moment. "I'm glad you're feeling better."

Rin lowered her head and Jack noticed she was blushing. He smiled and stood up. "Well, good timing. We just finished so I'm off." He nodded back to the pile of papers over the table and sofa. "Sesshy, do me a favour and just get that lot read will ya? Alright?"

"Yeah, whatever."

"Right. Nice meeting you Rin. 'Til next time. Ciao!"

Rin couldn't look at him. She couldn't move. _Those two words… __**yeah whatever**__… the way he said them… as if… he didn't care. But his voice…_

"Rin… let's eat out tonight."

"Herrr?"

He lowered his head away and sighed. "I'm really hungry and you need a break." He ran a hand back in his hair. "Go get your coat and meet me downstairs. I'll get the car ready."

Rin stood for a moment then nodded softly, walking away to her room. _Dinner? With Sesshomaru? Why… why's my heart beating so fast all of a sudden? _

**A/N: Jack isn't a total… StoryLady original character. He's made up of different characters. He's got the annoying, bothersome, point out the obvious side of InuYasha, the total loyalty and devotion as Jaken, he has the perverted but good joking nature of Miroku and a little bit of Kagome's wanting to help in there for good measure. So, put it together and what have you got? Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo! *wave of the magic wand* Introducing JACK ARVEN!**

**And his wife, Madison Arven which is a personal joke for me as Madison Arven was the name of a character I made up for my other none fan fic stories. Actually, this story is littered with names of my other characters. Miss Culer is after Anita Culer who was my first EVER character,** **Kimberly Night** **is Marian Night's daughter and Rider of the Earth Dragon, Mankato while her Mother, Marian Night is the rider of the Moon Dragon, SilverRay Or Silverlunasicata which is also my DeviantART account. **


	6. Day 14 & 15: Working hard & Wakeup call

Day 14: Working hard.

Sesshomaru sighed softly, looking over at Rin as she sat with an unfitting frown on her face, a pile of papers before her and his spare laptop on the coffee table. As he watched, she put the pen in her hair in the bun of her hair, putting it out of the way and turning over the papers, the frown deepening.

He smiled, leaning on his hand as he watched her. _Two weeks… _he laughed inside his mind. _Minnie's must be wondering what's happened to me. Other than that one night, I haven't eaten out since meeting her. Not that I'm complaining, she's a fantastic cook._

Rin shifted her eyes suddenly and looked at him, causing him to jolt and swiftly look at the paper in his hands that he was meant to be studying. Rin smiled at his embarrassment then sighed loudly.

"How's the job hunt going?" He asked just to break the silence.

Rin shook her head and put the papers down and pulled out the pen from her hair. "Ahh! Nightmare. No one will take me without a reference or proof of id."

"I see." He turned the page of his work, not really reading it. "You know, I keep saying, you don't have to get a job. I can support us both."

"Yeah but I feel like a leach. I just want something to get me out of this flat and earning something so I can buy my own clothes and pay for my own rent." She frowned again. "I really don't want to be more of a bother to you than I already am."

He sighed loudly. _This is beginning to get tiring. I agree, she need something to do, something to take her mind away from her past but… I don't need anything from her. Her company is more than enough._

He phone tore him from his thoughts.

"Jack, what's up? … Really? … Are you sure? No problems? … humm… Sounds good. Not far away either? … Brilliant. Thanks… Yes, I'll ask her." he put his phone down and looked over at Rin. "Jack's got you a job."

"EEEH?" she screeched, standing up. "Really? How? Where?"

"At the supermarket two blocks over. He has a friend there who gave him a heads up. If you can make it down there in half an hour, the job's yours."

"What kind of job?"

"Nothing serious, just shelf stacking and manning the tills. Minimum wage but it'll do won't it?"

She smiled and nodded quickly. "Hei!"

He held a confused smile. "Rin… that word… 'Hei'… you say it all the time… what does it mean?"

"Oh… it means yes in Japanese." She rubbed her neck. "I picked it up while watching anime." She jumped a little. "Oh, I better get changed. I want to look good for a job interview."

Sesshomaru watched as she ran off then sighed, going back to his work but he couldn't stop smiling. _Anime? That rubbish._

"I'm off!"

He looked up quickly as she grabbed her keys and hurried out. He could drive her but… well, she liked her independence. And the street wasn't a brilliant place for him. He sighed and went back to his work, finally concentrating on it.

But the silence was painful and he stood and turned on the TV. That was better but not brilliant.

He dropped the papers to a table and sighed, pushing his hair off his face. _Shit._

He tried to keep himself busy, playing the piano but without her to listen…

He tried making coffee but the kitchen was empty without her running around trying to….

He thought about going out but would probably miss her coming back in.

_How the hell… in fourteen days… has she left such an imprint on me? That I can't stand being alone in my own home anymore? That I see her ghost in the halls and rooms. This place always was too big. Perhaps I should move house? Somewhere smaller, more remote. _

He looked up out the window. _Would Rin move with me?_

"I'm back!"

A sigh escaped his lips. "Rin. How did it go?"

She walked over and stood by his side. "Amazing. I got the job."

"That's fantastic."

"Yeah, I have training tomorrow then start the day after!"

He smiled at her. "We should celebrate."

She smiled back, closing her eyes. "Hei!"

"What do you want to do? Eat out? Go to the movies?"

She blushed a little. "Could… could you drive me to the beach?"

"Of course. But why?"

She shrugged. "I just want to."

His eyes shot into her then turned. "Come on then."

"Hei." She hurried after him and to the lift, taking it down the basement where the few cars of the flat lived.

Out of all the city cars, the hatchbacks and family cars in the basement, one car stood out among the rest. Naturally, it was Sesshomaru's. A bright silver car with a sleek, seamless appearance and a convertible roof. Apparently a Bentley but she had no head for cars. It looked nice and went really fast!

Rin climbed in and it roared into life. She smiled as he drove off. It was a nice. He was an expert driver but not afraid to go a little too fast. He often only drove her to the shopping centre or mega-supermarket across town but she loved being in the car with him. It was exciting.

It didn't take long to reach the beach but it was almost empty as the sun began to set, only a few dog walkers strolling up and down it. Rin sighed as she got out the car and took a deep breath. "Umm, I love the smell of the sea."

"It's very refreshing." He leant on the car for a moment and sighed. "Well… what now?"

"Can we go for a walk?"

He looked over at her and gave a soft smile. "Anything you want Rin."

She blushed deeply and had to run down the path to avoid him. "Catch me if you can!"

He sighed then ran after her. He caught up easily, grabbing her wrist and stopping her. "Got ya."

After a moment, where she stood, frozen in place, Rin held his hand over hers and held on tight. "Please… stay close to me Sesshomaru."

He heard the tears in her voice and when he leant over, she was crying. "Rin."

"I'm sorry. I… I'm still so god dam jumpy."

_Shit, I shouldn't have grabbed her… I should have let her run and win… _"It's alright… I'm here." He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight to his shoulder. "I'm here."

"Hei."

He stood for a moment, her hands tight on his shirt and her shoulders heaving slightly. "Please Rin… don't cry."

"I… I can't help it."

He smiled to her neck. "I'll buy you an ice cream if you stop crying."

"I'm not five years old."

"But I made you laugh."

"Yeah." She pushed him back and smiled up. "Thanks." She turned her head slightly to the side. "Do I still get an ice cream?"

"Of course."

They laughed then went off to the shop, catching it just before it closed. They sat on the rocks of the beach, watching the sun set and the waves crash onto the sand.

"Sess…homaru?"

He flinched a little then settled down, having another bite of his ice cream. "Humm?"

"Do… do you dye your hair?"

On the rocks, on the beach in the sunset, Sesshomaru gave a short laugh, running his free hand back in his hair. "It's nice isn't it?"

"Yeah, I'm almost jealous. Who does it for you?"

"No one. I was born this way."

She sulked dramatically. "What?! You were born with it?"

"Yeah."

"Now I'm really jealous." She sat for a moment then sighed. "It… It must have been hard… growing up with hair like that."

He nodded at her soft, serious tone of voice. "Yeah. As a child… I often got teased about it. And I was too stubborn to get a reaction from me so… I stopped showing **any** emotion… which made them back off and treat me as a bit of a freak. But in high school…" he gave her a strange smile that set her heart blazing. "I learnt how to use it. Sent all the girls mad."

"H…how?"

"Well…" he looked away and closed his eyes. When he looked back his face was stone cold and strict. Emotionless and powerful. With the gold in his eyes and the silver of his hair…

Rin blushed and looked away. "Ok, I get your point."

He let the façade fall and smiled. "See, it's very powerful. I thought of getting it dyed black but… it's too good to waste."

"Agreed."

"What about you? Growing up?"

She took another bite of her ice cream and sighed. "I lost my parents very young and grew up with my brother but he joined the army and… he was killed in action."

"I'm sorry."

"I was seventeen when he died so… I could stand alone. Enough to live anyway."

He blinked, thinking. "Wait… seventeen?"

"Yeah?"

"You said you cut your wrist at eighteen… and you're twenty four and were with this_ man_ for seven years… that would mean…." He glared at her but was angry at her abuser.

She widened her eyes then sighed and looked away. "Yes. I met him the year my brother died."

"So you were already heartbroken… and he took advantage of you?"

"Sesshomaru…" she sat, looking at the melting ice cream in her hands, not interested anymore. "Sesshomaru… you know I keep secrets from you right?"

"Yes."

"Remember… the day we met? You asked my name?"

He sat still for a moment. _It feels like years ago. _"Yes… you sounded… uncertain of it."

"Well… my name… is _Rin_. But… it's Rin Sukai."

"Is that meant to mean anything to me?"

She smiled. "I leave it in your hands. You know my name… with my surname… you can easily find out who I am. I really don't want you to. I really don't want you to know who I am."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because… I trust you. And this is proof of that trust."

"Rin." He stared at her, watching the water as it lapped at the sand by her feet. Then she smiled, leant back and pulled off her shoes and socks. Then she stood up, throwing the remains of her ice cream as far out to sea as she could.

Sesshomaru sighed as she began to walk in the ocean. "That's bad for the environment you know."

She laughed, plashing some water towards him. "Don't tell me you're a eco warrior? Not with that gas guzzling car of yours."

"I was only making a point."

She laughed and went back to playing in the water, dancing in the waves, trying not to get her skirt wet but failing. He sighed from the rocks, keeping himself dry but watching her. Finally the sun set and the world grew darker and cold.

They decided to return home, walking down the now deserted beach, side by side. Rin flushed bright red as she walked alongside him. Sesshomaru sighed and brushed his hair out of his eyes, the wind moving it back. "Rin…"

"Umm?"

He kept looking ahead. "It's nothing."

She looked at him, a little confused but then reached out her hand and held it. "Sesshomaru… thank you. For everything."

"And you Rin."

~!~!~

Sesshomaru moaned under his breath as he rolled over in his bed, the sheets brushing against him lightly. He was exhausted and fast asleep.

He tossed again and opened his eyes. The dark outline of his room filled his view and he sat up slowly. Something had woken him. A thought on his mind, pressing him slowly back to consciousness.

"I…"

He looked up to his door. A figure was stood there. He couldn't see the face but could make out the white night dress she had on. "Rin?"

"I didn't mean to wake you. I'm sorry." She turned to leave but Sesshomaru jumped out of bed, walking over and holding her arm lightly.

His eyes widened. _She's shaking. _

"I… I'm sorry. I'll go back to my room."

"Rin, what's wrong?"

"I… I just…" She trembled under his arm. Her head turned and pressed into his bare chest. "Please let me sleep in here with you tonight!"

He blinked, the outburst catching him by surprise. "It's alright Rin. What's wrong?"

"I… I had a nightmare. Please… please I don't want to be alone right now."

"It's alright. You can sleep with me." He took hold of her hand and pulled her slowly to the bed. "Come on, it's alright."

_God, she's shaking so badly. I've never known her this scared. _

He stood by the bed and pulled the covers back, helping her in and tucking her in. then he climbed in the other side. He looked at her, curled up into a ball, hands to her head, the sheet in her hands pulled tight.

_I need to calm her down… to tell her it's alright… _

The lines of a film came to his mind and he scooted over to her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and waist, ignoring her gasps of shock. "It's alright Rin… I've got my arms around you so nothing can come close. Even in your dreams, I'll keep you safe and nothing will harm you. I swear."

She lay still for a moment then he felt her relax, stretching her body out slightly, her cold feet pressing to his knees. She sighed… and dropped off.

_She practically passed out!_

Sesshomaru had to feel proud of himself. In just a few words, he'd eased her mind and sent her to sleep. He smiled, closing his eyes into her hair and drifting off himself.

**A/N: Keep reading… ;^_^**

Day 15: Wakeup call

"Yo, Sesshy! You got that paperwork done for…?"

Jack backed off suddenly as 'Sesshy' jumped out of bed, pulled back his fist and punched him on the cheek, sending him backwards, holding the hurt spot.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?!"

"Maybe next time you'll _**knock **_before coming into my _**bedroom**_!" He stood, panting for moment then got himself together. "Just piss off and put the coffee on."

"Wha? Me? You know I can't use that…" he stopped, looking back at the bed as Rin sat up. "Oh…" he smiled widely as his friend who went bright red.

"IT'S NOTHING LIKE THAT YOU PERVERT!" Sesshomaru yelled, reaching over and grabbing the man by the collar. "JUST GO PUT THE BLOODY COFFEE ON!"

Rin blushed, holding the cover close as Jack was _thrown _from the room, crashing to the floor outside as the door was slammed shut on him. Then Sesshomaru turned back to her. In the daylight… just out of bed… he looked totally different. She could see his muscular chest and his pure white skin. He looked so handsome.

She didn't. Her hair was a wild nest around her head and her face was stained with tears from the night before and makeup that had run with her tears and hadn't been removed the night before. He sighed and walked over, sitting on the side of the bed by her. "Sorry about that."

"It's alright."

"Go back to sleep if you want."

She shook her head, looking away and holding the cover tight. "I better get up, make sure Jack doesn't make a mess of the kitchen again."

He sat and looked at her for a moment. "Rin?"

"Hei?"

He leant over and pecked her lips with his then leant back. She was blushing and his heart was racing. But then she looked away. The reason was clear on her shoulders, visible in the light. The bruises and cuts and marks that still hadn't healed. Some never would. He sighed and held her shoulder lightly. "It's alright Rin. But… at least… you now know." he leant closer to her, as best a hug as he could manage without touching her. "Please… don't leave."

Before she could respond, he stood and walked out of the room, calling for Jack not to make a mess.

Rin blinked then looked away. She smiled and held the sheets close to her face. They smelt just like him…

**A/N: Yikes, that was a long day! Well, half it was during the night… probably after midnight so… that would make it part of day 15… so I put the two days together in one chapter. *Shrug***

**Sorry about the bad language but as I said, Jack has a bit of InuYasha in him and InuYasha is far from polite. **

**And yeah, '**_**Sesshy'**_**… I hate it when people refer to Sesshomaru as '**_**Sesshy'**_** or **_**'Sess'**_** or **_**'Sessy'**_**. He is Lord Sesshomaru-sama, Master of the Healing Fang, the Aristocratic Assassin, Lord of the Western Lands, wielder of the Blade of Destruction, Bakusaiga. (Thank you stigmafan123 for his full title) **

**So just to piss him (and myself) off, Jack calls Sesshomaru the one thing I hate. *Glare* God… dam it!**

***Sigh* Hope you are enjoying it R,E&R (that's Read, Enjoy and Review)**


	7. Day 31 & 32 Happy Anniversary & Gift

Day 31: Happy Anniversary

Rin sighed happily as she straightening his bowtie again. "Honestly, you're hopeless."

"Yes, I know. I never get these things right. Jack normally does it when I get there."

"Right…" She brushed his shoulders down and down the chest, getting rid of any fluff or dandruff. "There, you look all ready to go." She sighed up at him. "A fancy dinner party… I'm so jealous."

"I'm sorry Rin, I'd take you with me but it's probably going to be boring as hell. You'd liven it up but… it's technically work. I need to have my head on."

She waved a hand at him. "Oh don't worry about me. I've got a box set of studio ghibli films to watch and a very large tub of ice cream. I'm going to be juuussst fine."

He sighed, closing his eyes dramatically. "You got the better deal, trust me." He opened them, smiling. "I'll be back very late. About three… A.M so don't wait up."

"I won't."

"Alright." He looked down at his phone as it rang. "Jack's here with the car."

Rin almost shooed him out of the door. "Well, off you go to the ball, Cinderella."

"Shut it." He said in a playful tone. "I'll be back long after midnight."

As he went outside and called the lift, Rin stood in the doorway. "Well, watch out for pumpkins."

"And you for glass slippers."

"Take care and have fun."

"Rather be here with you."

"So would I. See you in the morning."

He vanished behind the glass doors and dropped out of her view. On the ground floor, Jack was waiting with him in the lobby. "Yo, Sesshy, come on, let's go." He looked at him and blinked. "You… you got your bowtie on."

"Yeah, Rin did it for me."

"Ah, proper little angel she is. You're very lucky Sesshy."

"Did I tell you? She agreed to stay. She's still insisting on paying rent but… she won't move."

"That's good right?"

"Yeah."

"You're sweet on her?"

"So are you."

"Yeah, but I think Mad' would kill me if I made a move. Well, come on, we better get a move on." He climbed into the black limo moving over so Sesshomaru could follow. "By the way… when are you going to tell her?"

"About who I am?"

"Yeah. You can't keep it from her forever. I mean… you were meant to be flying out to India next week but you cancelled, saying you want to stay here, with her." He pouted and slouched. "Do you have any idea how much trouble that caused me?"

"Isn't that the point of this dinner? So I can explain and kiss asses?"

"Hey, ass kissing is my job."

"I'm sure Madison wouldn't approve of that."

"Actually, she likes my ass kissing. 'Specially when it's _her_ ass."

Try as he may, Sesshomaru couldn't help but grin. "Pervert."

"That's me. And you love me for it."

**A/N: ¬_¬ Jack Miroku? I think so. *Sigh***

**And O_O Sesshomaru has a secret? I wonder what it is. (No seriously, I'm still writing this at the moment and have no idea what Sesshomaru's secret is.)**

**And come on! If you had a box set of studio ghibli films and a very large tub of ice cream… that would be my perfect night in! **

Day 32: Gift

Sesshomaru groaned. Hand shaking, speech making, repeating himself time and time again… it left him exhausted. He was too tired to even turn the lights on or make it to his bed. He slumped his way to the sofa and collapsed, looking over at the clock on the wall. _It's almost five in the morning. I'm later than I thought. _He groaned, wishing for a cup of coffee or something to dilute the amount of alcohol in his body.

"Here."

He blinked, opening his eyes and looking out as cup of coffee was held out to him, Rin stood before him, still dressed as he left her. He frowned. "I told you not to wait up."

"I know."

He took the coffee then took a drink as she yawned and sat down next to him. He sighed, looking over at her. "Rin… why did you stay up?"

She looked over at him then stood again, walking over to the side and picking up a small blue bag. "Happy anniversary."

"Ann…iversary?"

"It was a month since you saved me… yesterday."

He looked at her then took the bag, looking inside. There was a small box shaped gift and a card. Silently, he opened the card.

_Thank you for taking care of me. _With a large happy looking cartoon dog on the front, his tail appearing to wag enthusiastically. He opened it slowly and looked inside. _Thank you for everything Sesshomaru. Thank you for looking after me and giving me a home. I can never repay you enough. Rin X_

He sighed softly then looked up at her. She was blushing slightly. "Rin…"

"It… it's just a silly. I didn't… I mean…"

"Thank you."

"Well… it's nothing. I just… I wanted to thank you."

He put the card on the side and lifted the box, opening it slowly. It was a small black box that he opened and revealed black cushion with a silver bar across it, a tiny diamond in the corner.

Rin lowered her head away. "It's just a silly."

"A tie pin."

"You always wear ties. I thought it might be… I mean… it was only… I just… you…"

"Rin… I love it. Thank you. But… please, don't go wasting you pay on me. You work far too hard just to spend it on me."

Her head lowered and her eyes closed. "Umm… I… I wanted to."

With a smile, he stood and put his arms around her, pressing his head into her shoulder. "Rin…."

She pressed her head into him and held him tight. "Sesshomaru."

Slowly, he leant back and tipped her head with his free hand, lifting her to him. He kissed her.

It was a little still for a moment then her lips moved fractionally and her hand tightened on him. And she kissed him back. He tried not to moan with joy as she began kissing him, holding his neck and running her hand in his hair.

Then she pulled back and looked up at him, her eyes with water among them. She smiled and pressed her head into his chest, her hands tight to his clothes.

That was when he remembered his exhaustion and almost slumped back onto the sofa, pulling Rin with him. He panted and closed his eyes. "Sorry. I'm just… so tired."

"It's alright." She kept her hands on his shirt and shifted to the side, leaning on his shoulder. "Get some sleep."

"I shouldn't. I'll be up all night tomorrow."

"Just sleep."

He smiled then leant forward, taking his dinner jacket off and throwing it over the back and his arm around Rin, holding her tight but eventually falling asleep.

**A/N: *wiggle in seat* CUTEEEE! **

**Yes, yes, I know, I know, **_**totally**_** out of character for Sesshomaru but as I said, this ****is an experiment****. I'm trying out new styles and ideas. Don't kill me for it or I might just stop updating. (Empty threat but…)**


	8. Day 57: Bun in the Oven

Day 57: Bun in the Oven

"Like this Rin?"

"Not so roughly!"

"Oh come on, it's not that easy you know."

"Baka. Just ease up a little."

"How's that?"

"A little faster."

"Honestly Rin, slow down, speed up. Make up your mind."

"Look, it took you ages to get this far, don't ruin it now."

"How about this?"

"That's it! Keep going like that."

"How much longer?"

"Until it's all in."

"So now what?"

"Now take it out and put it in here."

"Ok…"

"Careful, you're making a mess!"

"What? It's all sticky. Not my fault."

"Ah, you're hopeless. Look, give it here. I'll do it."

"Fine. So now what?"

"Right, get that."

"This?"

"Yes, that's the one. Pour some of it on here."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

"Happy?"

"Now rub it in."

"Can't you do that?"

"Sesshomaru, come on. My hands are full with this, I can't."

"Alright, alright. Yuck, this is disgusting."

"Make sure you cover all of it."

"Fine."

"Right, now… just begin shaping them in your hands."

"Rrrriiight."

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing."

"Like this?"

"That's it. I knew you had the right type of hands."

"It is quite relaxing."

"Glad I talked you into it?"

"Well, it takes forever."

"Oh stop your moaning. You'll be really happy tonight."

"Humm."

"That's enough, now… let me show you my little trick."

"Oh I see."

"It helps make it even _better_."

"So… now what?"

"Put them in the oven, stupid. They need to cook."

Sesshomaru sighed loudly as he picked up the tray with the load of uncooked buns on it and the cake tin with a brown stick mess inside. He turned around and put them both in the oven then turned to Rin. "Jack's going to love his birthday surprise."

"Yep, homemade soup and bread and his own birthday cake. How lovely hey?"

**A/N: Hehe, got ya! Perverts! Thinking nasty immature thoughts. Tut, tut. =^_^= Evil, am I not?**

**Hope this quenches your thirsts for a story from the **_**great**_** StoryLady and I'm not blowing my own horn there. You guys, with your reviews that honestly bring a blush to my face, no joke I blush every time. Gets on my grandma's nerves. She keeps thinking I'm looking at *zips mouth shut quickly* **

**Anyway; I hope you are enjoying the story. When… ****10**** different people have reviewed, I'll upload the next chapter (providing I've written it :S) Yeah, I'm blackmailing you.** **:D**

**Read, Enjoy and review.**


	9. Day 61: Rain, Rain, Go away

**A/N: Well, you've done it. These are the people you have to thank for the new chapter; (not in order)**

**1 - Tsuki**

**2 - DemonsxXxHeart **

**3 - Taraah36**

**4 - Fred anne (guest)**

**5 - TsukimoriKuchiki13 - One of the Perverts from Day 57**

**6 - Mi Ling Chi **

**7 - Jolie luv**

**8 - Lp (Guest)**

**9 - AngelsxXxHeart - A confessed Pervert from Day 57**

**10 - Gaga overSessy**

**And nice try 'NotDemonxXxHeart' but I let Mi slide when she's the test reader and reads this before anyone else. I won't let you slide too. Sorry.**

**Here is your reward. =^_^=**

**Oh, and check out 'Bunny Suit' It's a story I co-authored with Mi Ling Chi You can find it under our joint account 'Ling And Story' **

Day 61: Rain, Rain, Go away

"Rain." Rin sighed as she opened the back door of the shop, the world a gloomy darkness with the water pouring from the sky.

"Hey Rin…" Some of the other girls stood in the shelter of the back room. "You want to come with us tonight? We're gonna hit the bar. It's a Friday after all."

Rin put her hand out into the falling water. "Nar, I should get home. I've still got to make dinner."

The girls giggled suddenly. "Oh yeah, you're lovely flatmate."

"Are we ever going to meet him? The way you talk about her… he sounds cute."

Laughing, Rin turned to them, leaning on the side of the building. "Oh, he's just shy."

"I wish you had a photo." One girl sighed hopelessly. "I mean… he took you in… asks for $15 rent a week… he sounds like a total sweetie!"

Rin lowered her head away from them. "Humm."

One girl grabbed her arm. "Look, why don't you come with us to the bar? You could do with a drink and I want to hear more about him."

"I'm not really dressed for a bar."

"Let's just go!" She yelled, pulling her into the rain with a squeak. They left the back of the shop to the street, many people running from the rain or hiding under umbrellas. The girls all looked over it and began scrambling between buildings and shelter, laughing as they got soaked.

"Rin!"

Rin blinked as she stood under a shop front, looking up and over at the voice as someone walked over to the group of four, an umbrella over their head. He lifted it and revealed his face. "Don't walk past me when I was waiting for you."

The other girls all gasped at his face but Rin smiled, walking over and giving him a quick hug. "Oh, thank you."

"Come on." He held the brolly over her head. "I'll walk you home."

Rin nodded and turned to the others. "See you tomorrow guys!"

They didn't argue, just stood amazed as Rin walked off with her arm in Sesshomaru's. "Thank you for coming."

"I realised when I came in that you forgot your umbrella." He said with a soft smile.

She smiled and looked over him. "How long were you stood outside for?"

"Not long. Five minutes tops."

She frowned. His arm and clothes were soaked. It was much longer than five minutes. "Sesshomaru… why are you always so… careful when we're out on the street?"

His eyes shifted to her. "What do you mean?"

"Well, we never go anywhere busy… or with a lot of people… and when we go to the supermarket… you always have a hat on and those glasses of yours on."

"Is it a crime to wear a hat and glasses?" He shrugged, looking back at the road. "And I take you quite places because you're not good in crowds. Remember the theme park?"

Rin sighed at the thought and memory. Sesshomaru had taken her out to a theme park a few weeks ago but she'd freaked in the crowds as they pushed her around. "Yes… but… it almost feels like you… are trying to _hide_."

They walked in silence for a moment, the rain pouring down around them.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Sorry, I was lost in thought. But I'm not trying to hide. Promise."

"Promise?"

"Promise. Come on, I'm soaked."

With the rain getting heavier by the moment, they began to half run back home, keeping the umbrella close to their heads. Then the two made their way to the apartment building and into the lift, sharing it with a couple who seemed too busy with each other to be bothered with them. They got off on the third floor and then it was a straight ride up. Inside, Rin took her soaked jacket off and shook her head like a dog. "Yuck!"

"Easy Rin." He chuckled then walked into the kitchen, pulling out the coffee machine. "Say, any of those biscuits left?"

"Not if you got your sticky fingers on them again."

"What?" He grinned and tried to look innocent, a look that didn't work with his eyes so narrow. "They are really good."

"Hence why I stopped making them." She reached up to the small metal tin and opened the lid. Then her eyes narrowed and she blinked. "What…" she lifted out a large flat red box. She opened it and felt her mouth drop open. "What the…"

"I forgot the one month… I wasn't going to miss the two month." Sesshomaru said smugly as he looked over his coffee mug at her.

Rin gasped as her hand ran over the silver necklace with a round aqua blue stone in the middle of a silver sun design. Even in its box it sparkled and caught the light. "It… it's beautiful."

"Let me put it on you." he said, reaching out over to her and easing the necklace out. "Turn around."

Rin did as asked and held her hair to the side, allowing him to put the pendant around her and connect the clasps. It hung coldly over her skin as she turned and looked up at him, a shy, timid smile on her face. He looked at her then lifted the pendant. "It suits you."

"I have a feeling Mad' had a part to play in it."

"No… I only asked her what colour. It was blue or purple." He let it go and lifted his head to her chin, lifting it a little. "I chose it for you."

Lowering her head again, Rin looked at it. "It is beautiful. Thank you. You didn't have to."

"I wanted to."

Slowly, he traced her jaw line with his finger, teasing her into lifting her head and looking up at him. He was already leaning over as she looked into his eyes, closing her eyes with him, preparing for another kiss. His breath caressed her skin for a moment then they both moaned.

"Jack?" Rin moaned, dropping her head onto his shoulder as the doorbell continued to ring.

"Yeah. Sorry." He pecked her lips and stepped away. "You might want to go to your room. I've been avoiding him all day; he's going to be pissed off."

"I think I might." She smiled and hurried off to her room as Sesshomaru opened the door. She spared a moment to eavesdrop.

Jack was walked in… but it wasn't Jack. He wasn't smiling. His hair was smooth and neat and his eyes were cold and set on the other man. He was a totally different man. "Sesshomaru you bastard. How DARE you skip the meeting?"

"I saw no…"

"Don't give me that bullshit! You knew it was important, you knew you had to be there. You made me look right a right ass." He forced something into his hands. "Read it."

"I told you, I'm not interested."

"What? Because it would take you out of the country? Sesshomaru, you agreed to do this YEARS before you met Rin. It was written to fit your demands. Not you're going to bloody read it and do it! Do I make myself clear?!"

Sesshomaru stared at the man then turned his head to the side, his cold emotionless face fixing on Rin. "Rin, go into your room, I don't want you to hear this."

Rin blinked then nodded, vanishing and closing her door. With the wood between them, she could only hear muffles but she could tell Sesshomaru was shouting back. It went on for a while.

A long while.

So long Rin got fed up of trying to listen in and turned on her TV to drown out the noise.

An hour passed before the front door slammed shut and Sesshomaru knocked on her door. "Hey."

She held in a chuckle at his red face. "Hey. Everything alright?"

"Trouble at work."

"What did he mean 'take you out of the country'? And…" she blushed. "What's it to do with me? If you don't mind me asking."

He sighed and walked over to her bed where she was sat, turning the TV off. "I have some work coming up… but it would take months and is in France. I refused to take it because you couldn't come with me… not having a passport."

She blushed even deeper. "What's it to do with me?"

With a soft sigh, he almost dropped onto the bed. "Well… one; I'd miss your cooking. Two…" he leant over and pressed his nose into her. "I'd miss you. You're unlike anyone I know Rin. I… I feel myself around you." he kissed her hair. "And… three… I want to be close… so I can protect you."

"You shouldn't turn work down because of me."

"I know. But I have. I told Jack I'm not leaving the country. Not at least until you get a new passport."

"Without proof of who I am… I never can."

"Then I'll never leave."

"Sesshomaru."

"I mean it Rin. I'm not leaving you alone." He kissed her forehead, holding her cheeks between his hands. Then, as he leant back, he hesitated and leant down, kissing her lips. Rin leant into him until he broke away from her. He smiled and kissed her nose. "Don't worry…"

"I'm safe."

"I was going to say, _I'll deal with Jack_ but _safe_ is just as good."

**A/N: Aww! He came to pick her up in the rain and he's turning down work to spend time with her. How sweet!**

**And… Jack appears to have a double personality, one when things are going his way… one when they aren't. *cough* InuYasha *cough***


	10. Day 64: Close Call

Day 64: Close Call

Rin let out a deep breath as Sesshomaru pressed her hard down behind a display of candles. "Sesshomaru…"

"Shush." He hissed, his eyes turned to the crowds as they walked past, ignorant of what was going on. "Ok, they're gone."

"Who?" Rin asked, looking over the shop floor as people walked around, looking at the home and furnishings section, a personal favourite of Rin's.

Her friend sighed loudly, still checking over the people as he stood up. "No one."

"Sesshomaru."

"Look, I told you I didn't need to try on a new hat." He pulled the cap on his head tighter down and looked at her through glasses. "Just trust me that was a close call."

**A/N: Humm… what's Sesshomaru hiding?**


	11. Day 70 & 72: Just You and Me Making

Day 70: Just You and Me

Jack blinked in shock. "You… are _what_?"

"Going away from the weekend." Sesshomaru repeated as he carried his bag to the lift, brushing past Jack.

"The deadline in less than a week… and you are _going away for the weekend_!" The man waved his hands over his head. "Wha… you… I…" he turned his attention to the woman in the lift with another bag. "Rin talk some sense into him!"

Rin shook her head. "I've already tried. He's determined. Sorry."

Sesshomaru smiled as the lift doors closed. "I'll be back on Monday." He vanished before Jack could object.

As they went down, Rin looked over at him. "Why are we doing this?"

"Because I want to. It's been a while since I left town. This weekend… a hotel… with a spa… just you and I… I need it as much as you."

"Hmm." Rin sighed as she picked up her bag and went over to his car. "I understand you need a break but… couldn't it have waited until your work's done?"

"I'm in no mood to deal with Jack's demands." He climbed into the car and smiled. "Come on, let's go before he finds out I left my phone."

Rin climbed into the car and did up her belt before realising what he said. "You what?"

The engine roared as he grinned. "It's just you and me this weekend Rin."

-'-

Rin stood amazed, looking up at the hotel. "It's a castle." She said at last. "It's a bloody castle Sesshomaru."

"Yeah. Come on." he grabbed her hand pulled her towards the entrance.

A woman in a black suit and tie stood in the doorway. "Good afternoon sir, welcome to Crescent Hall." She smiled softly. "Allow me to take your bags."

With their bags taken, the two walked over to the check in desk and Sesshomaru checked them in. The woman gave him a strange smile but said nothing out of the ordinary before another member of staff escorted them around the hotel, pointing out different places around the hotel.

The spa, gym, pool, restaurant and gardens then she walked them to a small converted boathouse overlooking a large flat lake.

The woman unlocked the front door and revealed a soft, beautiful lounge. "This is our premiere accommodation, sir. If you have need of anything, room service is always available and the list of our services is in the folder on the table here but do not hesitate to ask for anything."

Sesshomaru nodded and smiled to her. "Thank you. We'll be just fine."

She nodded politely, handed over the key and left silently, leaving Rin, blinking in amazement. "You… hired the whole of this building?"

"Well, I didn't want anyone bothering us. We can spend the whole weekend here if we want. Room service, the works." He grinned a little more then went over to a table by the window with an ice bucket with a bottle was resting inside. He swiftly pulled off the gold foil and eased the cork out before pouring two long flutes of champagne, walking over and handing Rin one, tapping his into it. "This weekend… it's just you and me. And all the time in the world."

**A/N: Hehe, yeah, the title's a giveaway. ^_^ **

Day 72: Making it Official

Rin smiled as the personal waiter took away the remains of her meal with a sweep of elegance, almost like a ghost. But her eyes landed on Sesshomaru as he sat next to her, his eyes on her as he took another drink. His face was that strange stone like one he'd mastered in high school. It sent her heart fluttering every time she met his eyes.

_Oh… why did I wear a dress tonight? And a V neck at that! _She blushed, mentally cursing Madison. The dress was beautiful, knee length and light blue so it matched the necklace he'd given her. It had simple straps over her bare shoulders. _Thank god the bruises and cuts are gone. I can wear things like this again. _She thought to herself, rubbing where a nasty one had been. But then she dropped her hands. _Stop thinking about that. It's over. You're free. _She looked up at Sesshomaru and met his cold, cool eyes. _But I wish I'd kept my bra on._

"Are you cold?"

She blinked and flinched a little. "Wa?" she was suddenly aware that she'd been rubbing her arms. "No, no I'm fine."

He stood up, his chair gracing the wooden floor. "Come on, it's a beautiful evening." He held his hand politely towards her. "Let's go sit by the lake."

"Ok."

With a polite nod to the waiter, the two left the gazebo and began to walk around the lake, the birds singing in the sky and the air light. They walked to a small bench they often sat at over the last three days, just watching the birds on the pond and the other guests of the hotel as they explored the hotel grounds.

It was blissful. So gentle, totally different to the city. Rin was actually beginning to be glad he had taken her away. She spent time with him every day but this was different. She normally spent her time cooked and laughing with him. Here she still laughed… but felt like a queen in his company. Like he was waiting on her hand and foot. They had done everything together. The pool, the spa, the gardens and, even when Sesshomaru _swore_ blind he didn't know, shared a bed since the boathouse only had one bedroom.

It had been unusual… but not uncomfortable. Rin slept facing him and found herself waking up with his arms around her and his head pressed into her hair. She liked waking up so close.

As they sat on the bench, looking out over the lake, Sesshomaru placed his arm around Rin's shoulders and pulled her close to him. She was beautiful, so peaceful and she was smiling such a big smile. _The dinner must have been very nice to her_. He thought as he looked at her, smiling up at him. Her smile was so calm, so soothing… he was glad he could make her smile. He was glad just to be close to her. He was glad he met her. "Rin, will you officially become my girlfriend?"

It came out so quickly and so bluntly… he heard Rin gasp and held back a smirk.

"What?"

"I'm in love with you Rin. I have been from the second day I met you. When you were up on that balcony… smiling… listening to me as I played." He sighed softly. "I've never allowed anyone listen to me when I play before. But with you…" He chuckled to her hair. "It made me feel like some kind of Romeo."

She slowly lifted her hand and pulled her hair off over her ear. "I… I don't know what to say."

"Well… will you accept?"

"Why?"

He chuckled lightly and pulled her tighter towards him. "Because I love you stupid. So?"

She smiled and leant a bit closer into him. "Alright."

Sesshomaru sighed then pushed her back, tipping her head and lifting her lips to kiss him. She was so warm. Her lips were so smooth and the kiss sweet. Sweeter than anything before. He leant away and sighed, pressing his head into her hair and holding her tight.

Slowly he stood up, taking hold of her hand. "Rin… come with me."

"Umm?"

"Slowly, stand up."

"Why? What's wrong?"

He kept his eyes on her. "Just trust me. Come on." He pulled her away from the bench and back towards the boathouse. "Rin."

She blinked, feeling the tension growing. "Yes?"

"Go inside. I have to deal with something."

"Is… is something wrong?"

"A little." He kissed the back of her hand and let go. "Get inside and lock the door. Don't open it unless it's me. I'll be back in a bit." He turned and walked away to the main hotel.

Rin sighed as he walked away then went into the boathouse, locking the door behind her and going to the sofa, sitting down and touching her lips and held his necklace.

_I'm Sesshomaru's girlfriend… yet… I know almost nothing about his life. _She sighed and closed her eyes. _I'll have to ask him about it when he gets back. _

**A/N: Ok, I'll just wait for the fan girls to stop screaming.**

***cough***

***picks at nails***

**Are you… oh… nope…**

***sigh***

**Ahem…**

**Done?**

**Good. Well, there it is then! Sesshomaru has OFFICIALLY ASKED RIN OUT! Ya! **

**I have to thank Mi Ling for helping me out with the dinner part, I had no idea what was going to happen until she helped me out. So thanks Mi!**

**Oh btw, go and check out Mi's account, she's really good… even if she is allergic to the words 'The end'. **

**And yes, thank you Taraah36 for the 'queen' part. As promised, I've given you credit. **

**Umm… let's say… 5 reviews and you get the next chapter. That's not too hard is it? :D**


	12. Day 97: Returned feelings

**Right so the five to thank for the new chapters are;**

**- Jolie luv**

**- Curiosity- Or n0t**

**- j. wintercrow**

**-Taraah36**

**- Lp (Guest)  
**

***Sigh* I had a ****_MAJOR _****panic attack today. I was trying to print my work (assignment for the English paper for the Americans) for my grandma to look over but when I put my memory stick into her computer it came up with an error message… that my memory stick needed to be formatted. But to format it… it had to delete EVERYTHING off my memory stick. And, the idiot that I am… I haven't backed my work up in… umm… about four months. ** **So yeah… I was kicking myself. In truth I was sobbing my heart out. My memory stick is my ****_life!_**** It holds YEARS of work and memory. And in those four months between the last backup… well, check when I started this account. Three months ago.** **In other words… all my fan fics… are gone. Vanished. The digital versions here are all that's left of them. And that included the ones I was working on. ** **But there are four silver linings. ** **One, Fanfic will allow me to download my work off the website so that's something. ** **Two, I have sent my work to Taraline, Curiosity, Tani and Mi Ling over the last few days. Meaning they have a digital copy and can send them back to me. ** **Three, while I was working on my assignment, I was also working on Train Ride. And I didn't close the document when I took out the memory stick. So this was safe. As was my Tourism Assignment. ** **And, four, my grandma can't read documents on the screen so when I asked her three days ago to look over the work… she printed it out. OK, I now have to write up a 5 page document word perfect but it does mean I have to read it through, spotting any mistakes there might be….** **But the thing to take away from all this is;** **BACK YOUR WORK UP REGULARLY! *FACE PALM OF DEATH* +_+**

Day 97: Returned feelings

Back in _their_ penthouse, on _their_ shared sofa, Rin sighed softly as she nibbled on some cherries, her head on Sesshomaru's shoulder as he sat next to her, his hand on her hair, messing with it while she watched _their_ TV as it went on about Icy coming back from a secret rehab.

"Told ya." He muttered. "Publicity stunt."

"Hai."

"You alright? You've been quite all day."

"I'm just thinking."

"About?"

She sat still for a moment then sighed, leaning away from him, turning around and kissing him slightly. "I love you."

He smiled back then pulled her in for another kiss. "Love you too."


	13. Day 112: 'Say it… please'

Day 112: 'Say it… please?'

"Rin." Sesshomaru smiled as he ran his hand down her side, keeping eye contact as she lay on the pillows. She smiled at him and leant up, kissing his lips.

He dared his hand to go under her night shirt as they lay in his bed. She flinched but kept kissing him.

But as he moved up and pressed down on her lips, she gasped in pain, tears began to flow and she shot up away from him. She cried for a moment, gasping as memories filled her mind. "I'm sorry."

Sesshomaru shook his head and sat up, wrapping his arms around her and holding her tight. "No, no, I'm sorry." She sobbed and held onto him tight. "I can't even imagine what it's like for you."

"I… I do want to. I swear I do. I really did try. But every time…."

He sighed into her hair. "Rin, I won't force you. You've been through hell. It'll take time for you to be comfortable but I'll wait until you're ready. No matter how long it takes."

"Th… thank you, Sesshomaru." She sighed, relaxing in his arms and soft voice. "Sesshomaru… will… will you say it? Say it again?"

He grinned into her hair and nodded. "Alright." Slowly, still holding her tight, he slid back under the sheets and wrapped her up tight, her head on his chest. "Comfy?"

She nodded. "Say it… please?"

Smiling, he held her tight and said the words she loved so much. "I've got my arms around you… nothing can come close. Even in your dreams, I'll keep you safe and nothing will harm you. I swear."

A tear rolled down her cheek and she pressed herself into him. "Thank you."

**A/N: Never let us forget Rin came out of a very nasty relationship. It's going to take time for her to be comfortable being with another man, even if he loves her as much as Sesshomaru loves her and she loves him.**


	14. Day 129: Promise

Day 129: Promise

Jack sat, staring at Sesshomaru as he sat staring at him while Rin was in the kitchen, trying not to make a sound as the staring match continued. _Great time for me to ask if they want a drink. _She nervously thought, putting two cups on the tray.

But the sound of china connecting with plastic was all they needed to break the match.

Jack sighed. "You have to do something."

"I won't."

"Sesshy, you have to. Oh thanks Rin." He added, as he took the cup off the tray. "You can't just keep turning work down. It'll ruin you."

"I have enough money to live off. I don't need any more work."

"Oh come on."

"I'm not doing it."

Jack stared at him then lifted her eyes to Rin. "Help me out here? Please?"

Rin smiled then walked over to Sesshomaru, sitting next to him and kissing his cheek. "Jack told me."

Sesshomaru stared at her in shock. "What?! No, he can't have." His eyes turned to Jack. "You promised to let me tell her!"

"Sesshomaru… please… he said that this is important, you have to do it but you keep worrying about me." She leant onto his shoulder. "It's been four months. I'm completely safe now. For me will you do it?"

He stared at her then ran his hand back in her hair. "Two months? In a country you can't follow me to?"

"I'll be fine. And Madison said she'd keep an eye on me. Please? Just go. Do your best."

The man stared at her then sighed loudly. "Alright."

"Brilliant!" Jack almost jumped out of his seat, pulling out his phone. "I'll make the arrangements!"

As he began talking on the phone, Sesshomaru turned to Rin. "How much did he tell you?"

"Only that you made him swear not to tell me what you'll be doing." Her eyes frowned. "He wouldn't tell me _what_ you're doing only that it's very important."

He hated seeing her frown. "Rin, I'm sorry."

"Well, I know everything about you but what you do for a living." She held his face and shifted on the sofa. "Just promise me it's nothing illegal. I'd hate to find out your… some drug runner or something."

He actually smiled at her. "No, I'm not a drug runner. And I promise… when I get back… I'll tell you."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

**A/N: Sorry about the short chapters but… well, only so much can happen in one day. **

**Aww, Jack's using Rin to blackmail Sesshomaru! That's a Kagome move if I ever saw one *shakes head* Ah, oh well, it works. But he's going away… for 2 MONTHS! Man, how's poor Rin going to cope?**

**Ok… umm… lets go higher this time… 8 **

**8 reviews and you get the next chapters. I am evil…**


	15. Day 131: Memories

**And the lucky eight are;**

**1 Taraah36**

**2 j. wintercrow (being generous here as you didn't actually review, just ask a question ¬_¬)**

**3 Curiosity- Or n0t**

**4 DemonsxXxHeart (and please don't 'glomp' my chapters, others might want to read them =^_^=)**

**5 Jolie luv**

**6 Gaga overSessy**

**7 Lp (Guest) (And thanks for your concern about my work. But it looks like everything is lost T-T. Which does mean it might be a while before I get another story up after this one is finished) **

**8 TsukimoriKuchiki13 **

**A big thank you to those 8 and a big thank you to anyone else who's just reading these and can't or won't review. I know you're out there. :D**

Day 131: Memories

Sesshomaru sighed as he played, frustration clear on his face. He was leaving the next day. But he still didn't want to go. Two months… was a very long time. Especially as it would be the longest time he had ever been away from Rin… and how far he was going wasn't helpful to his troubled mind.

He wanted her to come with him but they were still struggling with trying to get her a passport.

But that wasn't going to help him now.

He sighed and ended his song, going right to another he had memorized. It fitted his mood and he played with his eyes closed, remembering all the times he'd had with Rin.

He only wanted her safe… to have her by his side… but how could he ask such a thing of her… when he was hiding such a large part of his life?

He had never lied to her. He hadn't even hinted at his work. He just hadn't _told_ her anything. But… he couldn't ask her to stay by his side… with such a large part of his life a secret. He wanted her as part of it… he wanted her to join him in his life…

She had just been so jumpy at the start… it would have only scared her more. And then, he just got use to her being ignorant… not caring who he was.

And he wanted it to stay that way but knew it couldn't.

It would end soon.

The life he had with her… like this song… would just be a memory.

_"… I must think of a new life, _

_And I musn't give in._

_When the dawn comes,_

_Tonight will be a memory too._

_And a new day will… begin."_

He blinked at the voice, floating in the air towards him and perfect with his music. He looked over to the singer and saw Rin, stood on the stairs down to the study, smiling. She walked over as he went on playing, leaning on the piano. He'd never heard her sing before… it was beautiful. A haunting, sad voice but beautiful to hear.

It stuck him as familiar but she began to sing the next verse. Sesshomaru dared to look up at her, her eyes closed and her hands held tight, as if in prayer. She looked so beautiful yet… sad at the same time.

_"Burnt out ends of smoky days, _

_The stale cold smell of morning._

_A street lamp dies, another night is over_

_Another day is dawning._

_Touch me,_

_It's so easy to leave me,_

_All alone with my memory,_

_Of my days in the sun._

_If you touch me,_

_You'll understand what happiness is._

_Look… a new day… has begun."_

He carried on playing but shivers ran up and down his arms. She could hit and hold notes he didn't think possible! His hands fell still and the notes drifted into silence. "Rin…" he managed at last. "You… you have the most beautiful voice."

"Thank you." She looked down at her feet. "I only sing when I'm sad."

"Why are you sad?" he covered the keys and walked over to her, holding her close. "Because I'm going away? I don't have to if you don't want me too."

"You have to. And besides, you can call me. And send letters. Two months isn't that long."

"It is to be away from you."

"And my cooking."

"Never mind your cooking, I'll miss _you_. I don't know how I'll sleep without you next to me."

"Sesshomaru…"

"Rin, I don't want to go."

"You have to. I'll be fine…"

"Then why sing? You just said, you only sing when you're said."

"Yes… well… I am sad. But I'm happy at the same time." She leant back and smiled up at him. "I'm sad you're leaving. But happy you'll be coming back."

"I will come back."

"Well, until then…" She reached up to her neck and pulled him down to her, kissing his lips, holding him in and keeping him close. His hands wrapped around her, keeping her close. Eventually, she leant away from his lips and pecked them. "Come on, dinner time."

**A/N: Ah, memories. Andrew Lloyd Webber. Cats… which when you think about it… is ****_slightly_**** wrong. But still, a beautiful song and can be done just on a piano. **


	16. Day 344: Last Minute Invitation

Day 344: Last Minute Invitation

Jack nodded once more from the door in Rin's direction. '_Go on._' He mouthed.

"Go." The other man hissed. "Get out of here. I don't need an audience."

"Tell her."

"I can't."

"Sesshomaru, what's wrong?"

He took a deep breath and shooed Jack out the door, almost closing the door on his fingers. "It's nothing Rin."

Rin chuckled at the display. "Honestly, you two fight like brothers. You know that?"

"We've known each other a very long time. It sure feels like we're related sometimes." He sighed and went over to her, picking up a piece of fancy looking paper as he did. "Rin?"

"Yes?"

"I… I um… I've been invited to… to a fancy dinner with work."

"Oh."

"And I was wondering…" he tapped the paper against his hand. "If you'd come with me? As my date?"

Rin blinked. "It's with your work… and you want me to come with you?"

"Yeah."

"But won't that mean I'll find out what you do for a living?"

"Rin, you've been living with me… for almost a year now. We spent all Christmas together… and…" he looked away from her, leaning on the wall. "It kills me… not telling you who I am."

"I gathered you didn't want to tell me. After you came back from your business trip… and broke your promise."

"It wasn't the right time. Things had gone wrong. It was complicated at that time."

She huffed loudly and he cringed. He hated making her angry. He hated making her sad or worry or panic or anything negative. He wanted her to be always happy, care free…

"So… will you come with me?"

"When is it?"

He took a deep breath. "Tomorrow night."

"WHAT!"

"I've been trying to ask you for weeks but… well, I've never found the right moment."

"So you choose last minute?"

He sighed, walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her short form. "Well, I was worried it won't really be your thing. Lots of people, lots of noise, lots of talking… I was worried you'd panic. But… I have to ask because I really want you to come. I don't want to go alone."

She looked at him then smiled. "How formal?"

"I'm getting the bow tie out."

"That formal? Wow."

"You'll have to get a new dress."

"In less than 24 hours?"

"Yeah."

She shook her head. "That isn't long enough."

"Mad's taking the day off work today. She'll help you."

"I… you…" She sighed and rested her head on his chest. "You are hopeless."

"I know. Now, get ready, Mad' will be here soon."

~!~!~

Sesshomaru kept his eyes on Rin as she ate silently. "So?"

"So?"

"So what did you buy? You came home with nothing."

"We got a dress. And some shoes. They are at Mad's."

"And?"

"And that's it. What else are you expecting me to tell you?" her eyes lifted to him, a teasing smile. "I'm not telling you anything about it. Call it pay back for the stress."

He sighed. "At least tell me the colour."

"Blue."

"Shape?"

"Not saying." She made a show of zipping her mouth shut but smiled broadly.

Sesshomaru let out a deep breath and shook his head, going back to his meal. But a knot formed in his stomach, making him loose his appetite. Tomorrow… their world was going to be turned upside down.

**A/N: Dun dun derrr! The big reveal is coming! It's coming! It's commingggg! (Sit down perverts. *glares at AngelsxXxHeart and TsukimoriKuchiki13*)**

**All bets are off on what Sesshomaru's secret is now. You're finding out soon enough. Ohhhh.**

**Ling's Note: I know what it is! Hey I'm a perv too so aren't you forgetting me? Oh and hi! :D**

**Story: Ba, you don't count Ling, I KNOW you're a perv. **


	17. Day 345: A World Turned Upside Down

Day 345: A World Turned Upside Down

The sky was dark and the night rolling in.

The world went on as if nothing was happening.

As if the they didn't know.

They didn't know who.

They didn't know why.

Where and when were out of their reach too.

And yet… the world went on without this information. They went on without the information of Sesshomaru's identity. Rin's would as well. She hoped. Taking a steadying breath as she sat in the back of the limousine, watching the world go by and wonder where she was going.

Sesshomaru was silently looking out the other window while Jack was having a glass of champagne as the limo. Sesshomaru suddenly moved, fixing his cufflinks on his shirt for the third time. The action made Rin shift a little nervously.

Jack sighed loudly making them both stare at him for breaking the silence. "What? Cheer up, pair of you, we're going to…"

"Jack." Sesshomaru hissed, fixing a deadly glare on the man.

Rin sighed this time. "Where _are_ we going anyway? Can't you tell me now?" She looked over at Sesshomaru as he sat in a black tuxedo with blue shirt. "I mean… why what's going on? Please?"

Sesshomaru shared a thoughtful look with Jack who just shrugged in his almost business and tie. "You're call Sesshy, she's your girl."

The man took a deep breath and nodded. "Rin… I… I…"

"Want me to?"

"No. I'll tell her. Rin… my name is Sesshomaru Nishimura but almost everyone knows me… as Seath Homaru."

Rin's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open slightly. "_Seath…_ Homaru?"

Her mind nearly melted.

_Seath Homaru? Why the hell didn't I see it!? Seath homaru, Sesshomaru… oh I feel so stupid. He's in… like… seven of my favourite films! Why didn't I… the hair… must have been. He must wear a wig in the movies. But even so… oh my god! I've been sleeping in the same bed as an A list movie star! __**And**__ I'm his girlfriend!_

Jack sighed loudly, leaning back in his seat. "When he signed his contract, I figured Sesshomaru is such a god damn mouthful that we couldn't sell it. But Seath… Seath I could sell."

Rin's shock slowly faded. "You're his _agent_?"

"Agent and manager. Since he kept firing them, I had to take both jobs." He sighed dramatically. "It's a nightmare sometimes."

"Then… when you went off…"

"I was filming my new movie. The movie we are going to the premiere of right now."

"A… a movie premiere? That's where you're taking me?" She looked worried all of a sudden. "Won't there be press?"

"Yes. A lot of them." Jack said, nodding. "It's a big ass film. Hence why Sesshy couldn't afford to miss it."

Seeing her distress, Sesshomaru nodded. "This is why I didn't want to get you involved in all this Rin. I know how… hard the life of a celebrity is. I didn't want it for you but… but if I'm going to stay with you… I can't keep this a secret." He looked out the window as they approached a large venue, the screaming crowds and paparazzi already waiting, blubs flashing all the time. He sighed and looked back at her. "We have a few minutes before we get to the red carpet." He reached over and held her hand. "You don't have to do this. You can stay in the car, it will take you home. But I would really like you to come and do this with me."

Rin looked past him to the window, looking out to the theatre and its long red carpet. Everyone was preparing to shout and cheer for the star of his latest movie. The press ready to ask questions, the fan girls ready to scream even harder.

With a swallow, Rin looked away. "I… I don't know if I can."

"It's alright if you don't Rin." Sesshomaru sighed as she slunk back a little in the limo. He turned away from her and looked out the window.

She swallowed and shook her head as the cameras went off towards the car and the people began screaming. Jack climbed out first from a front door of the car and waved to the crowds. They cheered but not for him, but because they knew who was in the limo behind him. The fans cheered, the cameras flashed and watched as the agent stepped over and opened the door.

The screams doubled as Sesshomaru stepped out, his face stone cold as he looked over the crowds and press. He lifted his hand and gave them a small, short wave. They screamed and called out his name but the man just stood by the car, not walking towards the press or public. He sighed and turned to the side slightly, looking back into the darkness of the car. Slowly he held out his hand.

He was… inviting _someone_ out of the car.

The press actually fell into an almost silence. They stood and waited. After a moment… a hand immerged. He held it tight and helped someone out.

Rin took a moment… then step out. The cameras went mad! She immerged and stood by Sesshomaru's side in her long light blue dress, her skirt flowing to the floor like water with its beautiful folds and rolls of fabric. The high neckline was loose and flattered her form while the silver ribbon around her waist, fastened in the middle was soft and flattering, flowing over her waist and continuing down to her feet.

Her eyes were painted blue and her lips with a pink, with light silver long earrings that matched the necklace and jewel in her hair. She smiled at them as the cameras went off, catching every moment of her appearance as Sesshomaru held her hand and walked up the line, Jack leaning on his shoulder and directing him to where they he needed to be.

Rin kept behind him a little as he spoke with reporters and signed signatures. The cameras never stopped. They flashed on all sides, catching her movements… her smile, her laugh, her pained face…

Sesshomaru blinked and stepped away from the director. He leant over her ear. "Are you alright?"

"I… I feel… dizzy."

"Let's get inside." He eased her slowly inside, ignoring Jack's requests for him to talk to others. Once inside, Rin calmed down and managed a smile. "Are you alright now?"

"Yes." She sighed softly and leant into his chest. "It… it was just the… too many flashing lights."

"It's fine. Come on, I'll get you a drink."

~!~!~

Rin laughed loudly as she pulled Sesshomaru inside and pushed him against the door. "Sesshomaru… I love you."

With his hands wrapped around her, Sesshomaru smiled and leant into her. "I love you too."

"Tonight has been amazing. Thank you." She pulled his face as fast as she could into her. "And I really, _really_ love you." She giggled suddenly as his hands moved over her body and his lips kissed her cheek. "Why… do I have the feeling… that ever since you saw me in this dress you've wanted me to get out of it?"

He smiled and kissed her neck. "You are… _very_ right. And very beautiful." Her dress slid off her shoulders and onto the floor…

**A/N: I… I was going to leave this chapter out. I was going to give you just those last two and leave the big reveal for a little longer. **

**But….**

**I value my life. **

**I have a feeling some people *cough* DemonsxXxHeart *cough* Gaga overSessy *cough* Curiosity- Or n0t *cough* would have killed me if I teased them any longer. **

**SO, there it is! The big reveal. Sesshomaru is a mega A list ****MOVIE STAR**

**Yes Taraah, I lied to you but I didn't want to give it away! (Little know-it-all guessed it out)**

**So there it is. Rin is the girlfriend of a serious celebrity. Aww. So… what's gonna happen next :S**

**Um... I'm gonna need time for the next chapter so... 12? Sound reasonable?  
**


	18. Day 345: The Real Truth

**Yes yes yes, I know 10 is a large number but… I needed the time. You guys are just too fast! I'm getting my reviews before there are chapters to publish! But at least now I have some extra time. **

**1 Lp (Guest)**

**2 SomedaySunshineAnimeGirl (Who I might add is totally mad and threatened spray me with easy cheese, whatever that is.)**

**3 DemonsxXxHeart (thank you for sparing my cyber life even if it's only so you can stalk me a bit more)**

**4 AngelsxXxHeart (GLOMP!)**

**5 pianoplayer1993 (Wait and all will be revealed)**

**6 Gaga overSessy (Ah, you were close.)**

**7 Sabrina Hale (Guest) (Glad you are enjoying the story)**

**8 pianoplayer1993 (I had to go high so I had time to write this out!)**

**9 Mi Ling Chi (look, I needed an extra review so I was closer to publishing the next part! And I am not blonde!)**

**10**

**So, here it is; **Day 345: The Real Truth

Sesshomaru sighed softly as he rolled over to Rin, looking down on her. "Rin?"

Rin slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him. "Oh… good morning."

"Sleep well?"

"Heavenly."

Smiling, he leant down and kissed her lips. "No secrets now. You know everything about me."

Her eyes were slightly pale but then she smiled, grabbing him and keeping him tight. He rolled onto his back, pulling her onto his chest and felt her bare body press against him. It still felt so good to be close to her. To be completely free and himself with her. "Umm, oh man, Rin… last night was…" He hummed, unable to think of how to sum up the night's experience.

Rin smiled down at him then sat across him, pressing herself into him, kissing his lips and holding him tight. She didn't flinch or moan at his touch. In fact… she enjoyed it. She was finally free of her past… because of Sesshomaru.

Half way into the tease, she leant back, laughing. "Sesshomaru…"

"What?"

"Answer your phone!"

"Humm?"

"It hasn't stopped ringing!"

He blinked and listened, hearing it ring somewhere in the room. "Where is it?"

"On the bedside table." She sighed loudly, running her hand back in her hair. "Where you always leave it."

He listened as the phone rang out and instantly started again. "Forget it. It's only Jack."

"He's called four times already. Please."

He groaned. The phone was actually annoying. He sat up, keeping Rin close with one arm and grabbed the phone in the other, answering it. "What? I hope you realise what you're interrupting."

Rin sighed and kissed into his neck as he half listened to the phone. Then he blinked. "What?"

Rin kept kissing him, teasing him. But then… he pushed her away, eyes on the phone. "Are you…"

Her eyes narrowed on him. But his eyes turned to her suddenly and they were cold and dark. "Get here as soon as you can." He dropped the phone to the side and quickly got out of the bed. "You have some explaining to do."

"What?"

He didn't look at her, pulling his discarded pants on quickly. "You… you've been lying to me." He turned on the spot and stared at her. "Rin…" He glared darker at her. "Or should I say… _Icy_."

Her face went as pale as snow. "Sesshomaru…"

"You lied to me!"

"I… I never." She sat up in the bed, holding a sheet over her body. "I never… please you have to…"

"I don't want to hear it!" His head twisted to the side. "You _used_ me. You knew all along who I was, didn't you?" He shook his head and looked at her, his eyes filled clearly heart broken. "You used me to promote your own career."

"No. No I didn't. I ran away!"

"That's all lies! You're a famous singer! Why would you run away? You have won awards and have millions of fans and allsorts! Then you vanish and reappear on _my_ arm? This is all just some promotion scheme to you isn't it?"

"Sesshomaru, I…"

"I don't want to hear it. Get dressed. Jack is on his way. He's going to take you back to where you belong."

She shook her head suddenly. "I'm not going back."

"Fine. I don't care where you go but you are not staying here another second!" He stood, panting, somewhere between furious and destroyed. Then he turned around and walked out, slamming the door behind him.

He couldn't stand the sight of her. Of her face, her tears… nothing about her…

He went quickly to the kitchen and put his hands on the table, tears rolling down his cheek. _She used me. She played me like a doll… like a… puppet. And I let her! I allowed her… and I actually thought… she might… she might love me. But…_

The doorbell tore him from thoughts.

He stormed over to it and threw it open. Jack was stood there but there was another man behind him. He had short black hair and a cold smile on his face.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes on the new comer but Jack held up his hand. "This is Naraku. He was the one who recognised Icy from the pictures of the premiere last night. He's Icy agent."

He huffed and nodded down the hallway. "She's in my room. Just… take her away."

Naraku nodded his agreement and stepped into the room, following Sesshomaru to the bedroom. He opened the door and found Rin sat on the edge of the bed, head in hands as she cried, fully dressed. Naraku gave a small laugh and stepped over to her. "Oi."

Rin looked up suddenly and her eyes shot to the man. Her face froze and twisted. "No… no, no, no not you."

The man stepped over to her quickly as she went to climb over the bed away but he grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back by the cloth. "Now listen here missy, I've been looking high and low for you! How dare you do this to me?!"

Rin kicked and sobbed as he held her. "Please, please let me go!"

"No chance. Once we get out of here, I'm going to teach you a lesson you won't soon forget!"

Sesshomaru watched as Rin was pulled by the shirt out of the bedroom and down the hallway. But before she got to the door, she broke free and ran back to him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "Sesshomaru, please, please you have to understand… I… I lied… yes I lied but because I want to get away from him. Please…"

"I can't believe a word you say anymore Rin." He stared at her, cold and empty. "I never want to see you again."

She opened her mouth to speak but instead screamed as Naraku managed to get a handful of her hair and pulled it backwards. "Come on you. You've caused enough trouble as it is."

"No, no, no! Please, please…"

The door closed with a slam and the man just stood, trying desperately to hold himself together. He leant on the wall and felt his knees give way. His hand covered his eyes and his lips pressed hard in a fight to keep himself in control.

"Sesshomaru I…"

"Jack, just… just go. I want to be alone right now."

Jack stood before him as he sat on the floor. "I'll leave after I say this. I have seen people when they _act_ scared. And I have seen people when they _are_ scared. Rin… she was terrified just then… and it was real."

"She's a very good actor Jack. She even had me fooled."

"She's a singer, Sesshomaru. The fear in her eyes… trust me… no one could fake that."

He sat for a while, hand over his face. "You know what makes this all the more painful?" he lowered his hand and looked up at the blonde man. "I actually loved her."

Jack stared at him. "I've said my piece." He turned and walked towards the door, opening it slowly. "I'm on the phone if you need me."

**A/N: O-O **


	19. Day 352: Press conference

Day 352: Press conference

"God dam it, I told you we should have left earlier." The reporter hissed as she looked over the room. It was filled with people, chattering and whispering, cameras flashing to test the distance. There wasn't a seat that hadn't been taken as they looked at the pedestal with a screen around it.

"Well…" her partner chuckled, looking over his camera. "If you didn't insist on all this junk…"

"Give it a break Owen. I mean… Icy first goes missing… then she 'comes back' but she turns out to be a fake…" The reporter laughed. "Then she turns up with Seath Homaru. Biggest interview of the year … and we can't get a seat!"

"Don't count your blessings until their ready."

The woman looked quickly to the side where a man was stood next to her but his eyes were on them and not the other reporters. "What do you mean?"

The man smiled. "Well… I might have an _exclusive_ for you."

"Oh. Pardon me if I don't jump for joy. What kind of exclusive?"

The man looked away. "Something is going to happen backstage after the conference."

"We can't get backstage."

The man smirked. "I can. But you have to record it. Have you got video capacity?"

"Of course."

"Then follow me." He pushed off the wall and left the room.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Icy wiped her eyes once more, trying not to rub her makeup. Suddenly someone grabbed her arm and turned her around, her blonde wig wrapping around her face as they did. The man stared at her. "Now you listen to me and you listen good…" He gripped her tighter. "You pull yourself together. You go out there, and read the speech I wrote. Do I make myself clear?"

"But…"

He gripped even tighter. "Do I make **myself** _clear_?"

Icy nodded, fighting back pain and tears. "Yes. Yes Naraku, clear."

"Good. Now…" Naraku hissed and pulled her to the back of the stand, the press out front whispering and waiting. "Now… get out there… and do it. Or I will make you regret it." He pushed her quickly forward, causing her to trip on the step. But then she got herself together and walked with her head down.

The cameras went mad as she appeared, dressed as they were used to seeing Icy Sky, in her trademark knee skirt and a star themed top. They began bombarding her with questions but she just walked to the stand and looked down at the papers before her, reading Naraku's hand writing quickly.

"Ladies… and gentlemen of the press… I… I wish to thank you all for coming today. I know you have many questions but I won't be answering any today." She sighed and changed the notes. "I am sure many of you… have been worried about me for the last few months… about where I went and my… disappearance."

She flicked her eyes up over them. They were… silent. She looked down at the papers. "I… I want to thank you for your support… and words of comfort. For your… continuous… kindness… and… and… understanding." Some of the ink became smudged as her tears ran over it. "I… I was… I wanted to… I used the time to… to… to…" Her head lowered as her hand went to her neck, the tears flowing as freely as she fiddled with a necklace. "I… I don't…" she gave a quick sob as the cameras went mad, catching her break down.

Without a word of warning, she ran back stage, vanishing again. She went all the way to a wall and leant on it, crying freely. "I… I can't…"

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Rin gasped loudly as her wig off was pulled off and her real hair was grabbed. "You useless little slut! How dare you!"

"Please, please I don't want to do this anymore!"

Naraku laughed into her ear, turning her around and grabbing her by the neck. "Because of _him_?" he laughed, squeezing her throat until she couldn't breathe. "Don't you worry; I'll soon break you again."

Rin's eyes fixed on his and she pulled herself together enough to fight back. She lifted her healed shoe and stomped down on his foot. "Let go of me!"

He let go of her throat and grabbed her shirt, his free hand reaching over to slap her in the face. "You little tramp. You will regret that!" His hand went to her arm, holding it tightly, dragging her away from the wall and towards the backstage. Some people were stood around, looking at them, shocked. Naraku frowned. "What are you all staring at? Get back to work!"

With a jump, the people went about on their way.

"Naraku."

The man turned, still holding his clients arm, ignoring her tears. "What?"

The speaker walked forward and lifted his eyes to him. "Let her go."

Naraku huffed once. "Seath… how nice to see you again."

Sesshomaru kept his eyes cold. "Let her go."

"Why? She lied to you. It was all just a big trick." He grinned. "We used you…"

"Before you go any further…" The star interrupted. "You might want to consider what you just did… and who is stood over there."

The dark haired man looked over to the side where he'd pointed and instantly spotted the red light of a camera. "WHAT'S THAT CAMERA DOING HERE!?" He roared and watched as they vanished out a door.

Sesshomaru smiled cool and calmly. "They were here at my request. I was stupid… I never should have let Rin go with you." His eyes went to Rin who was staring, tears pouring down her face. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you Rin. I promised to protect you… and then I let you go with the one thing you were running from in the first place." He moved his eyes to Naraku and he began to walk over to them. "I might not be able to do much… but I can ruin you Naraku. That camera just recorded you abusing a young woman. And… I know for a fact that you have sexually abused her… since she became your client… at seventeen. A minor by the laws of this state." His grin was cold and calculated. "So… not only is your career ruined… but you are going to jail. For a very long time."

The man swallowed and looked at Rin. "What do you want?"

"Want?"

"What will it _take_… for you to make this go away?"

Sesshomaru actually chuckled, reaching over and grabbing him by the scruff of his shirt. "I want to see you rot in prison for what you've done." He pushed him away and held his hand out to the released Rin. She stared at him then reached over and held his hand, pulling herself into him. He pressed his head into her hair, holding her close. "Rin, I'm so sorry."

"Sesshomaru."

"Please… forgive me."

She nodded into his chest, smiling and holding on tight. "I forgive you."

He held on tight before leaning back and looking over her. His eyes fell to her neck. More bruises. He stared and felt his anger grow. "Rin… you… if you want to be free… you'll have to go to the police about what he's done to you. The press will do their part… you have to do yours."

"I…"

"I'll be right beside you. Don't worry."

She looked away and tears flowed. "Will you?"

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her hair and holding on as tight as he could. "Rin… I've got my arms around you… and nothing can come close. Even in your dreams, I'll keep you safe and nothing will harm you every again." He pushed her back and looked into her eyes, smiling. "I swear."

She smiled at him then leant up and kissed his lips. "I've really missed you."

He grinned and looked away. "I've missed your cakes."

Laughing, Rin held herself closer. "As soon as I get home, I'm making you the biggest cake I can! Chocolate with frosting and chocolate filling!"

"Sounds good. Your home or mine?"

"Ours stupid."

**The End**

**A/N: Maybe… At least for now. :')**

**Well, Thank you so much everyone. This has been a very enjoyable experiment. It appears people like me taking Sesshomaru out of his normal parameters and trying new things with his personality. **

**Glad you all enjoyed it.**

**Personal thanks; **

**Mi Ling ; thanks for putting up with my early morning / late night chats and rants about this story and for being such a rock and rocking reader. You deserve everything you get. And I'm glad I get to help you as much as you help me. **

**Demon and Angel xXxHeart ; You two are f***ing MAD! Do you hear me? MAD! Glomping on my work! I mean really! Who does that? And if you DARE call Sesshomaru… ****_THAT NAME _****I swear I will get on the next plane I can and hunt you down and ****_kill you _*****glare* you have been warned.**

**But thank you both for your continuous stupidity and support. Your reviews are always fun to read. **

**And Angel, Sorry you got dragged into this +_+**

**Taraah36 ; Man, you really get around my work don't you? You have reviewed as good as very single chapter of every one of my InuYasha stories! I'm so happy to have such a loyal reviewer as you. Thank you. I hope you keep it up and I keep doing things worth your attention ;)**

**Curiosity- Or n0t ; Well, what can I say about you? Thanks and hope you finish your story soon (Seriously, its bloody brilliant. I've been reading it over for her and looking for mistakes, it's amazing. Gives me a run for my money, that's for sure ;D When it's up, go read it.)**

**Gaga overSessy and j. wintercrow ; Thanks. Your support is like a bra. Without them, I'd look a total tit. :) (Sorry, ran out of witty things to say XD)**

**Well, that's all I have to say… TTFN! 'ta ta for now!**


	20. Epilogue: Headlines

Epilogue : Headlines

**Icy Star Abused? The full story inside!**

For the last seven years, Icy Star has been household name, with her clean attitude, her behaviour and charity work. However, in an exclusive backstage interview, she was filmed being slapped, abused and tormented by her agent, Naraku Cusimano who has since been arrested for grievous bodily harm and rape.

**Seath Homaru announces relationship with Rin Sukai AKA Icy Sky! We got the exclusive!**

Former first class bachelor Seath Homaru has today announced that he is in a long term relationship with the Icy Sky who has since changed her name back to Rin Sukai, the singer who is in the victim of sexually domestic abusive at the hands of her former agent. Seath Homaru stated in an interview that; _'Rin is the greatest thing to ever happen to me. I only wish such horrid circumstances hadn't brought us together.'_

**Naraku Cusimano sentenced to 15 years imprisonment. Rin tells all. **

For the last three weeks, Rin Sukai has been telling the jury at the district courts about the many things that her agent, Naraku, did to her ever since a young age. She stated that she became a singer following the death of her only family, her brother in Iraq over eight years ago. Naraku abused the rising star into performing sexual acts, dispute her being a minor and not giving consent. In the last five years, Naraku Cusimano has had several charges of assault filed against him but there has never been a victim brave enough to come forward.

Sentence was passed at 15 years. His victim gave a statement saying that; _abuse can happen to anyone but today showed that they can't get away with it._

**Rin Sukai sets up home for abuse victims. **

Since her former agent was arrest for abusing her, Rin Sukai, previously known as Icy Sky, has dedicated herself to helping others who had been in her situation, using her position as a celebrity to show that anyone can be abused and anyone can be free of that abuse. Her home for abuse victims offers support, help and protection for any who need it.

**Seath Homaru proposes to Rin Sukai at the Academy Awards!**

After two years of dating, Seath Homaru finally popped the question to his long-time girlfriend after collecting his third Academy Award for the lead role of Elwin Black in the movie 'Arms Around You' to which Rin provided the soundtrack; 'Forever with my lord.'

During his acceptance speech, Seath thanked his many fans then thanked Rin for her support and cooking, joking that he'd put on three pounds since meeting her. As he went back to his seat, the star knelt before her, pulling out a proposal ring.

**Wedding of the year! Seath Homaru and Rin tie the knot! Details inside. **

The biggest event of the year has finally taken place! Rin and Seath Homaru had their wedding the hotel 'Crescent Hall' apparently the location where Seath asked his wife to be his fiancée two and a half years ago to be his girlfriend, during the time when Rin was still in hiding from the abuse of her agent, Naraku who is now serving a 15 year sentence for abuse. The wedding was attended by both members of the celebrity circle and those from Rin's shelter for domestic abuse victims, which is now opening its ninth branch.

**Rin and Seath Homaru announce pregnancy.**

**A/N: **

**Well, that one is quite self-explanatory if you ask me. I hope they have a girl... with Sesshomru's looks, Rin's heart. Yea! **

**Anyway, thank you all for your help and support. **

**Umm… next story might take a while since my memory stick was distroied with all my work in progress so… might take a while. **

**But one of my stories on the work is 'I won't Accept your death Rin' which is a alternative ending to 'Bound to the night' as that ending kinda sucks but had to happen. (Go read it, you'll find out what I mean)**


End file.
